


Dying Red 红日之末

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 毫无科学道理的伪科幻一篇，Alpha!库洛洛xOmega!酷拉皮卡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的思路来自于半次元给出的cp关键词：①世界末日 ②一见钟情 ③熟悉你的身体，以及写手挑战“甜文五篇”中的结尾1（“那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停”）。这篇文可以当做平行宇宙来看（因为我懒得重新构建一个恒星系然后给星球取名字），人类社会的科技比现在发达了几千年，但是太阳的岁数老了将近45亿年，也就是说，现有科技再发展一会就要面对成为红巨星过程中的太阳了。这么设定是因为现实中要再过5亿年才会受到太阳膨胀和气温飙升的影响，而我想象不出5亿年之后科技能发展到什么程度……其实5千年后我也想象不出，不过既然是伪科幻，也就无所谓了，关键是ABO啊ABO～这文本来没有肉（因为我想从小黄文作者转型），但是Hiyu说这个关键词适合写肉，所以为了8.12生日的寿星的一句话，这篇文又变成肉文了（转型失败）。本来这是想送给一直为团酷贡献热度的Hiyuchan的贺文，但是动笔之后，经历了一系列令人精疲力竭的事，所以到十月底才完成。无论如何，还是要对Hiyu说一声：生日快乐！

酷拉皮卡摘下眼镜，深深叹了口气。

刚刚复杂的演算令他超越常人的大脑都有些吃力。视网膜仍旧残留着镜片上荧光色的公式，那些挑战智力极限的式子在他脑海里纠缠，最后化为虚无的粒子。

就差那么一点。总差那么一点。

他捏了捏鼻梁，还是不太适应长时间佩戴眼镜式计算机给鼻骨带来的负担，尽管它已经那么轻便。在所有和大脑联动的外设中，最方便的当然是接触式镜片计算机，但是酷拉皮卡出于某些原因，常年佩戴着隐形眼镜这种旁人意想不到的老古董，无法将接触式镜片放到眼里。

他伸出手，桌上崭新的圆形器皿适时吐出一颗透明小球，正好落在他掌心。这个年代，纯水成了最奢侈的东西，为了防止水分蒸发，所有淡水都被搜集起来，饮用水更是用某种可消化包膜封装成一颗颗小球，按需配给。

酷拉皮卡拿起这颗水球，含入嘴里，起身走到了窗边。窗户在他靠近的过程中逐渐变得透明，可以看到，城郊空地上陆续有飞船发射，载着有条件的人逃往太空城。从窗口往下，是地面荒凉的景象：曾经繁华的城市如今变得死气沉沉，街道上空无一人，半软的路面被炽烈的阳光晒到晃眼，空气里充满了粘稠的湿润感，一切都被蒸汽扭曲得摇摇晃晃。

这是红色的末日，因为太阳正往红巨星发展。从地球上看，这颗恒星虽然还未显露出鲜明的红，却已经比从前膨胀了许多，令人无法忽视地占据着天空一角。气温因此上升得飞快，绿色植物大片大片地枯死，海平面每天都以肉眼可见的速度下降，蒸发的水分却不再以落雨的形式回馈大地。愈演愈烈的太阳风削弱了大气层，磁暴肆虐，高级又脆弱的哺乳动物率先走向灭绝，包括人类。好在几百年前科学家就预言了这一切的发生，全力攻克了磁暴屏蔽技术和新的通讯手段。加上膨胀的太阳提供了用之不竭的内能，原本短缺的能源反倒成了最不需要担心的东西。人类利用这些过剩的能量，将一切暴露在外的物体保护起来，室温被调节得适宜居住和种植，世界人口也终于在急剧衰减之后，重新恢复了稳定。

唯有理智的人心里清楚，这些都是饮鸩止渴。红巨星本就是太阳能量浪费的后果，不研制出戴森球（一种包裹恒星以收集其全部或大部分能量的人造结构），就无法利用恒星系的全部能量，到时候哪怕实现星际移民，也会遭遇同样的问题。

酷拉皮卡就是理智者中的一员。他原本是诺斯拉集团的首席研究员，多年前因为负责的项目发生事故而被迫引咎辞职，甚至遭到多方追杀。最后这位杰出的青年科学家只好隐姓埋名，躲藏在友客鑫一处不起眼的居民楼内。为了防止身份被发现，酷拉皮卡所有必需品都得由几位好友转手。他通过揍敌客家族三少爷奇犽的关系获得了计算机和一些实验设备，试图模拟出可行的戴森球模型。可惜设备运行能力有限，实验结果总是无法令人满意。

时间不多了……视野里的飞船在奇形怪状的楼宇间迅速缩小，酷拉皮卡下意识攥紧了窗框。太阳风终将强劲到让任何屏蔽器都成为虚设，到时候电子设备无法运行，飞船也别想升空。

或许正是考虑到这一点，上世纪末，轰动全球的“斯嘉丽”计划诞生了。极端生物学家通过基因改造，制造出了智能和体能都趋于完美的“窟卢塔人”，期望凭借基因的改良让人类最大程度上发展科技，对抗恶劣环境。那些基因工程的终极产物拥有俊美的外形，过人的智力，和强大的体能，一个个仿若神祇。然而整个计划流产于一场“意外”，一夕之间，与计划有关的一切人和物都化作了齑粉。

想到这里，窗框上那只白皙的手开始微微发颤。房间内适时响起抚慰人心的音乐，酷拉皮卡退后一步，视线正对的墙面上就出现了一道投影。

“为什么之前不接我电话！”雷欧力气急败坏的面容出现在眼前，“我还以为你出了什么事！”

“抱歉，”酷拉皮卡勾起一道淡然的微笑，比起歉意，那盏笑更像是某种致谢，“我刚才在演算模型，所以开了屏蔽，信号进不来。”

“好吧好吧，”雷欧力到底是医生，大大咧咧的外表包裹着细腻温柔的心，见到酷拉皮卡认错，他的语气也软了下来，“水还够喝吗？”

酷拉皮卡回到桌边，投影也跟随他来到最近的那面墙上。金发青年举起刚才取用水球的圆形器皿，晃了晃，“看，奇犽和小杰新送来的。我只喝了一颗。”

“那就好。对了，你的抑制剂是不是快用完了？”医生最关注的当然是他人的身体状况：酷拉皮卡上一次发情是在他被迫离开诺斯拉的时候，几年间，这位理智又倔强的Omega一直依靠他暗地里提供的抑制剂度过发情期。

“还能撑两周。按照以往的给药时间，完全来得及。”

影像中的人却皱起了眉头，“两周？你是不是加大用量了？”

酷拉皮卡短暂地停顿了一下，才坦率回应道：“是的，一直用药使我的身体产生了抗性；但是放任发情，会令我思维受阻，无法专注于研究。”

“我会尽快给你弄到新的抑制剂。”雷欧力叹了口气，“别太勉强自己了，酷拉皮卡，你不欠任何人的。”

你不欠任何人，是他们欠你。

酷拉皮卡结束了与朋友的通话，重新拿起眼镜式计算机。就在他戴上眼睛的那一刻，房屋内突然响起高频警报声，与此同时，墙壁上跳出多个影像，是不同角度下拍摄的入侵者的画面。几年的逃亡生涯让酷拉皮卡积累了不少经验，他在住处布置了复杂的机关与警报，甚至黑进了居民楼周围的监控。

从画面上看，那些手持武器的不明人士并不清楚他的具体所在，附近几栋楼都有人潜入。酷拉皮卡庆幸自己的听力范围超越常人，警报声只有他能听到，并不会暴露位置。

不过既然被找到，就没法在这个地方继续待下去了。为了方便跑路，他早早准备好了应急背包，这会他飞快地翻出背包，抄起武器，朝家门口跑去。经过门口的瞬间，一种白色胶体包裹了他，又迅速凝固成衣物的模样——这身隔热服是这个年代的标配，由于气温攀升，人类已经无法在没有隔热的情况下暴露于室外。

一出门他就朝楼顶跑，同时在脑海中计算着最佳飞行路线。天台的电子门在他面前不堪一击，酷拉皮卡戴上透明面罩，抽出一张芯片，在门锁处一刷，厚重的门就应声而开。蒸汽一下子涌了进来，尽管穿着隔热服，酷拉皮卡还是被逼退了一步。楼顶上可以清晰地看到膨胀的太阳。末日末日，不仅是人类的终结，也是这颗红日的末路。

金发青年打开腕带上的开关，整个人瞬间变得透明。仅仅在视觉上消失是不够的，这套隐身装备还能够躲避现有探测系统的侦查，令他来去自如。他踏上天台，从背包里掏出同样隐身的折叠式飞行器，面罩下的眼镜让隐身之物无处遁形，他看着小巧的交通工具在空中迅速展开，熟练地跳了上去，默默与这栋相处最久的房屋道别。

然而下一秒，楼底下突然传出了令酷拉皮卡毛骨悚然的巨大声音。这道响声只有他能听见，显然在对他发出某种警告与威胁。

该死的，是次声波！如果频率再低一些，达到与器脏共振的程度，一整片区域里的人都会丧命。

酷拉皮卡果断跳下飞行器，解除了身上的隐身装置——他并非束手就擒，只是决心直面丧心病狂的对手，给他们点教训。

不出片刻，入侵者们就从天台门口涌了出来。随之而来的，还有Alpha们强大的威压。从入侵者的阵势，不难猜出这些人在空中也布置了眼线，或许还有狙击手，酷拉皮卡只是没想到他们会这么草菅人命，看来这次是铁了心要把自己抓回去。

“放下你手中的武器。”走在最前面的入侵者说道。这些人穿着毫无特色的隔热服，看不出身份，不过酷拉皮卡已经能猜到究竟是谁派他们来的。他乖乖照做，把手里的枪扔到对方脚下。

刚遭受过次声波攻击的脑袋有些晕眩，再对上这么一大群Alpha，就算是各方面都胜人一筹的酷拉皮卡也有些受不住。不过他面上看不出丝毫异样，开口的语调还是那么冷静清晰：“让善治出来说话。”

对面的人明显愣了一下，紧接着，人群之后响起了掌声。入侵者们纷纷避让，开辟出通道让掌声的主人通过。

“总算被我找到你了，酷拉皮卡。”来人的声音里溢满了令人作呕的恶意，隔热服也遮掩不住他矮小又脑满肠肥的形象。

“有话直说。”酷拉皮卡懒得跟这人多费口舌，他为诺斯拉工作的时候，善治是合作企业的高管，那时候对方看自己的目光就透着贪婪的色欲。也不知这肥头大耳的老男人从哪发现的端倪，知晓了自己是斯嘉丽计划唯一的幸存者，之后更是从中作梗，导致项目出现重大事故，自己也失去了容身之处。

“怎么了，我完美的窟卢塔小子？”见酷拉皮卡脸色不善，善治表现得更加得意。周围的人逐渐散开，将酷拉皮卡团团包围，“当年还差一步你就成为我的Omega了，现在想翻脸不认人？”

酷拉皮卡后退了一步，悄悄靠近隐形的飞行器。现在整个友客鑫的人都成了人质，要想摆脱被动局面，必须抓住善治，或者破坏武器。从刚才的攻击中，酷拉皮卡能够分辨出声源方向，却无法判断具体位置。

正好。他在心里冷哼，干脆拿这个人杀鸡儆猴。

“我可以跟你走，不过在此之前，我想弄明白一件事：你是怎么知道我的身份的？”

当年的意外彻底摧毁了斯嘉丽计划的所有成果，如果不是酷拉皮卡的父母事先将他伪装成假死状态送出去，那么人类可能还需要几百年才能汇集这么多天才生物学家，重新改造出这样优越的基因。

善治哈哈大笑起来：“跟我回去你就知道了，我会在床上原原本本告诉你答案。”

那份嚣张还来不及扩大声势，酷拉皮卡就跃上飞行器，如离弦之箭一般冲向对方。包围他的入侵者们纷纷开枪，酷拉皮卡手腕一甩，右手上的腕带变作缠绕五指的锁链，其中一条径直飞向这些人的头目，另外几条在他周围旋绕，形成强力磁场，帮他挡下所有攻击。善治的手下连忙拉着自家老大闪避，但是酷拉皮卡的锁链速度更快，在他们能有任何动作之前，就精准定位，捕获了目标。

“放下武器。”酷拉皮卡威胁道，阳光打在他透明的面罩上，反射出白茫茫的一片，遮挡了他精致的面容，也模糊了他冷峻的神色。

被抓住的人却没有丝毫紧迫感，反而桀桀怪笑起来。酷拉皮卡意识到不妙，隔着面罩他都闻到了一股甜腻的香气，浓郁得令人头晕目眩。

“一滴常规浓度的‘厄洛斯’就足以让闻到它的Omega跪下求操，哪怕你是窟卢塔，也不过是个强悍些的Omega。”善治的神色透露出某种急不可耐的企盼，“浓缩后的‘厄洛斯’感觉如何，酷拉皮卡？”

酷拉皮卡皱着眉头，回想起几年前那个夜晚，善治用一些下作的手段困住了他，药物迫使年轻的窟卢塔提前进入发情期，即使在那种状态下，他也只是视线模糊，身体发热，对善治散发的信息素毫无反应。在打伤对方之后，酷拉皮卡成功脱逃，彻底开始了流窜生活。那件事或许挫伤了善治作为Alpha的尊严，导致他对酷拉皮卡有着异乎寻常的执着。

只有酷拉皮卡心里清楚，问题出在自己身上——这实际上是一种生殖隔离，窟卢塔人无法对普通智人作出回应，他们已经不是同一人种了。“超人类”被迷信他们的人研制出来，又被恐惧他们的人屠杀，他甚至只能孤苦地度过一生，眼睁睁看着自己的种族灭绝。

善治口中的“厄洛斯”大概起了些作用，酷拉皮卡的五感迅速衰退，唯有扑通扑通的心跳，在被烈日抚平的嘈杂声中撞击鼓膜与胸腔。周围的入侵者趁此机会一拥而上，解救出善治。酷拉皮卡勉强抵抗了一阵，最终被牢牢按倒在地。地表的高温将他的隔热服烙黑了一片，酷拉皮卡怀疑衣服在此过程中被蹭坏了，因为他整个人都热得快要融化。按住他的几人粗暴地拆去了他的背包和锁链，并在他周围布下某种装置，然后迅速退开。酷拉皮卡连忙起身，发现自己已经被关在一个半圆形的透明屏障之中。不知是出于药物的作用还是屏障的阻隔，他听不到外界的声音了。

金发科学家试着敲打屏障，发觉它并非玻璃制成。这应该是善治公司研制出的某种高强度新型材料，能够快速成型。酷拉皮卡接着端详起地面装置，尽管思维受发情期影响而变得迟缓，他还是及时判断出，这些装置不仅起到了固定作用，而且是屏障材料的发射器，发射口的位置形成了两层材料，中间是真空层，所以他才听不到外界的声音。

为什么要设置真空层？酷拉皮卡身体火热，内心却被接下来的推论冻得苍白一片。这伙人敢于在次声波武器的威胁下来到屋顶，表明他们是有备而来，这里唯一没有抵御次声波手段的就是自己。而他太清楚善治的想法了，人类或许不愿意让窟卢塔这样的超人类取代他们，但绝对愿意把窟卢塔优秀的基因镶嵌给自己的后代。他们只会活捉自己，所以善治这么做是在保护他，因为不论他是否配合，对方都打算继续发动次声波攻击。

难道就因为自己不愿沦为对方的生殖工具，他们就要用这样的方式来打击自己，让自己精神崩溃？

酷拉皮卡的情绪波动起来，如果摘去他戴在眼里的“老古董”，旁人就会发现，那双眼睛已经变得一片血红。他环顾四周，善治的模样显然是在训斥手下，并没有人注意到他。那些人剥夺了他的武器和装备，唯独遗漏了面罩之下的眼镜式计算机。镜片上飞速变换着矩阵与公式，很快酷拉皮卡就计算出最佳角度和作用力，用之前刷开天台门的芯片往那一点敲去。

咔嚓。

芯片应声断裂，屏障却安然无恙。窟卢塔懊丧地得出结论：他必须获得更高硬度的物品，才能打碎这该死的透明罩。

酷拉皮卡瞥向善治，发现对方的表情透着些许惊慌。金发青年警觉地预感到有事要发生。

“飞船呢？为什么飞船还没过来？”善治对一旁的手下发火。厄洛斯释放的同时，也向他们的飞船发射了信号，现在难缠的酷拉皮卡都被制服了，飞船却还未出现。他的手下立刻着手联系飞船驾驶员，发现线路不通，又试图联络地面行动组。几番折腾之后，面罩下的脸孔流露出了慌张的神色。

“我们的通讯……被切断了。”

善治的第一反应就是怒视酷拉皮卡，然而被抓住的窟卢塔安静地匍匐在屏障之中，似乎陷入了昏迷。紧接着，发动机的响动传来，这些人一齐望向上空，发现一艘飞船正向他们驶来。

“这不是我们的船……”善治的手下低声道。

佯装昏迷的酷拉皮卡顺着这些人的视线往上瞥去，目光正对上船底的蜘蛛图案。飞船在他们头顶上方悬停，船底喷射出某种物质，喷泉一样笼罩了整个天台。从天台上人们的角度看去，就像是蜘蛛吐丝。

很快他们就被笼罩在一个巨大的透明屏障之中。

善治脸色煞白，这是他们公司的技术，没理由被其他人掌握得这么彻底。下一刻发生的事更是让他骤然绷紧的神经彻底断裂：两道身影从飞船上落下来，转瞬之间就摧毁了他们外衣上用于防护次声波的装置。

“什——”善治的咆哮来不及展开，就被无处捕捉的次声波攻击轰倒在地。他控制不住吐了出来，面罩把呕吐物兜在里面，令他狼狈不堪。

第三道身影从空中缓缓落下，那人手中的东西让善治不可置信地瞪大了眼——那是他们的次声波武器。

酷拉皮卡将一切看在眼里，探究的目光投向那道缓缓降落的身影。声波撼动着巨型屏障内的世界，而困住酷拉皮卡的小屏障却为他开辟出一片安宁的天地。两道屏障的乱象之中，那人降落得如此轻巧。哪怕距离遥远，哪怕视力被药物削减，哪怕两人的面容都在透明面罩的覆盖下显得依稀，酷拉皮卡的视网膜上仍清晰地烙下了一张雕塑般完美的脸。

那人有所感应似的回视了酷拉皮卡，漠然的唇角在那一刻微微勾起，展开安抚人心的弧度，淌出说不清道不明的温柔。粉尘飞扬着从那人漆黑的眼前飘过，让那双眼看上去仿若银河。

不知是因为自己作乱的心跳，还是对方恰逢其时的降临，或者是不经意间对视引发的共鸣，酷拉皮卡的每一个细胞都在嘶吼，告诉他这就是一见钟情。

孤寂的窟卢塔在这方寸无声的世界里陷落了。


	2. Chapter 2

“妈妈，我们的虹膜为什么会变红？”

“因为那些人编辑了我们的基因，让我们激动时虹膜变红，好确定我们的情绪是否稳定。”

“如果不稳定呢？”

“如果不稳定……他们就会害怕。”

酷拉皮卡平静地睁开眼，那道令人怀念的声音仍旧缠绕在他耳边，提醒他曾被多么深厚的爱包容与保护。

最后一次见到父母，是在一个稀松平常的下午，实验室一尘不染的环境就和现在呈现在他眼前的房间一样，纯白色刺入骨髓，明亮而单调。他被母亲抱在怀里，女人年轻的面容透露出与平日截然不同的娴静温柔。父亲端来不知名的药片和水，喂他吃下，而母亲一下一下抚摸他的头顶。那只手那么温暖，十二岁的酷拉皮卡忍不住沉浸在这种安详之中，闭上眼去。

然后红色就像岩浆一样，浓稠，热烈，带着喷发的力度和被地层镇压的隐忍，在眼睑开阖之间从琉璃底色中沁出。这双眼的主人倏然坐起身，从对过去的怀恋中挣脱出来。他身下铺展着舒适的床，视野被白色占据，耳边还能隐约听到发动机的响动，轰隆隆的声音那么恰到好处，令人仿佛置身云端，心底柔软平和。

这是在飞船上。酷拉皮卡心想。眼球轻松舒适的状态告诉他，他的隐形眼镜被人摘去了。不过他并不担心，浮动的燥热重新沉寂下来，发情期已经过去了。不论那伙人出于什么目的救他，他都有自信应付过去。更何况……昏迷前的对视产生了令他难以抗拒的安定感，他甚至有些回味那惊鸿一瞥。

像是算准了他醒来的时间，房门在此刻平稳地滑开，酷拉皮卡侧过头，正好和来人四目相对。

这算是心想事成吗。窟卢塔在心中打趣。褪去隔热服和面罩后，那人穿着一身黑色的休闲装，额头缠绕绷带，炫耀般毫不掩饰地呈露出健硕身躯与英俊面容。

“感觉怎么样？有任何不适吗？”对方熟稔地开口，仿佛与酷拉皮卡相识已久。他手上拿着一只马克杯，居然冒着热气。

太奢侈了。酷拉皮卡在心里吐槽。这年头每一个水分子都很宝贵，开放式容器早已成为摆设，居然还有人在用。

“特制的热饮，你刚经历过发情期，喝下去会感觉好很多。”男人把杯子递给他，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。叫我库洛洛就好。”

“酷拉皮卡。”金发青年接过杯子，看了眼里面热气腾腾的液体，也不喝，抬起头颇为挑衅地回应道，“久仰大名了，幻影旅团团长。”

库洛洛随意地耸肩，坐到了酷拉皮卡床沿。“那确实是我在虚拟世界的身份，不过在‘窟卢塔’面前，这样的身份不值一提。”

酷拉皮卡对于身份被揭穿丝毫不感到惊讶，在得知对方名叫“库洛洛·鲁西鲁”的那一刻，他就确信自己早已被对方查了个透——这世界上大概没有黑客团体“幻影旅团”得不到的信息。

库洛洛沁凉的手掌搭上酷拉皮卡的额头，金发青年的耳根悄悄红了。男人的表情没有起伏，声音淙淙的，平淡里透着关怀：“喝吧，你的体温还是有点高。”

很不妙，酷拉皮卡对人类Alpha应该没有反应的，血液却在两人肌肤相触的一瞬重新开始翻腾。无奈之下，他只好轻啜库洛洛递来的热饮，企图让失控的体温平复下去。

行动上的顺从与精神上的不驯看得库洛洛倍感有趣，他勾起指尖，沿着对方金黄色的刘海一路缱绻，最终在发梢流连。

气氛变得有些微妙。

“天台上那些人呢？”酷拉皮卡抬起头，打断了须臾的温存。

“他们吐得厉害，我留他们在天台透透气。”

酷拉皮卡忍俊不禁。“所以你找我到底什么事？有些人抓我是为了得到我的基因，有些人是为了毁灭这份基因，你呢？”

“我是要找你帮个忙。”库洛洛收回的指尖往边上一划，墙上就调出投影，“关于这个。”

酷拉皮卡顺着他的手指看过去，发现那居然是个戴森球模型。他从未见过这种样式的模型，大脑在看到图纸的同时，就已经作出决定：“报酬是什么？”

“最先进的实验设备，以及，”库洛洛笑起来，毫不惭愧地指着自己，“最优秀的助理。”

于是乎，一个只有科学家酷拉皮卡和助理库洛洛的实验室正式成立了。

第二天，酷拉皮卡拿回了库洛洛帮他保管着的锁链，并有幸结识了神秘黑客团体的成员们。之前在天台上搭救他的马尾辫女人和小个子男人也在其中，还有一个肌肉虬结的大个子，似乎对他充满敌意。

“窝金曾经试图入侵你的系统，结果被你反攻击了。他的计算机因此被锁死，最后只能重装。”库洛洛笑着解释，泰然自若的样子让酷拉皮卡对自己的系统被入侵一事无力吐槽。

临走前，金发青年打电话给朋友们说明去向，几段通话的时间不长，通话后留在酷拉皮卡唇边的笑意却驻留良久。库洛洛在一旁表情沉静，深潭一样的双眸牢牢注视着对方的笑颜。没有人知道，那副波澜不惊的外表下，一颗心正不受控制地兀自加速。

他们要动身去木卫二和土卫二之间的太空城，由于太阳升温，两颗卫星表面的冰层都已融化，汪洋汹涌着勾勒出了宜居星球的雏形，看上去美丽而凶险。目前两颗星球的大气层仍旧过于稀薄，人造生物圈还在构建之中，无法直接居住。人类折中在它们之间的拉格朗日点上建立起“丢卡利翁”和“皮拉”两座太空城，又从两颗卫星上攫取资源，分别打造出了当今最繁华的都市和最顶尖研究所的聚集地。

酷拉皮卡对库洛洛的财力有所估计，但是踏上丢卡利翁的时候，他还是被幻影旅团团长的能耐震慑到了。眼前的城市简直就是友克鑫曾经的模样，灯红酒绿之中，只有权贵们在此常住久安。而男人不仅拥有这里的永久居住权，还帮他搞定了新的身份。酷拉皮卡终于不用躲躲闪闪，身着沉闷的隔热服穿梭在空无一人的街道了。

隔着黑暗的虚空，一流科学家和工程师聚集在与丢卡利翁对称的皮拉城中，消耗着接近于几个国家的财富。酷拉皮卡曾有可能成为他们中的一员，这样说不定戴森球早就研制出来了。但是转念一想，天才们的意见可没那么容易统一，当年斯嘉丽计划遭到那么多同行反对，两拨科学家几乎要发动起一场生化战争。

现在也挺好，起码他不再是孤军奋战了。

金发科学家瞥了一眼身旁的黑发助理，怀着隐秘而鼓胀的喜悦，跟随对方进入了为自己准备的实验室。

几天的相处后，酷拉皮卡发现库洛洛是位非常得力的助手，让他当助理真是可惜了，库洛洛完全可以成为出色的科学家。

面对如此高的评价，库洛洛宠辱不惊地笑着说：“世界人民可不会想要一个黑客来当他们的拯救者。”

“那你为什么要找我帮忙研制戴森球？”酷拉皮卡一面观察数据曲线，一面抽空望了库洛洛一眼。

这漫不经心的一眼击打在库洛洛心上，碰撞出礼花绽放的声响。库洛洛不止一次想告诉他别用这种眼光看人，那流淌在眼角眉梢而不自知的暧昧气息太勾人了。

尤其是今天，酷拉皮卡闻上去格外甜美。起初只有微弱的清香萦绕在库洛洛鼻尖，后来逐渐变得浓醇，直到木槿花的味道弥漫了整个房间。男人甚至怀疑谁在房里藏了一堆象征“温柔的坚持”的粉嫩花朵。

他吸了吸鼻子，难免心猿意马。

“我可没有拯救人类这样的远大抱负。”库洛洛离开控制台，照旧奢侈地拿马克杯给自己接了杯冰水，咕咚咕咚一口闷，“研究戴森球不过是个人兴趣，遇到瓶颈的时候我顺手查看了同行们的进度，不得不说，其他人的成果跟你的比起来简直差了一个文明等级。”

啊，黑客真是可恶，在这种人面前毫无隐私可言。酷拉皮卡闷闷不乐，他亲自构建的防护系统居然被对方给突破了，听语气还是轻而易举手到擒来。科学家气得浑身发热，烦闷地将刘海往后梳去。

“不过入侵你的系统很费……”一杯冰水下肚，男人才刚觉得不那么热，转过身撞见酷拉皮卡梳理刘海的样子，又重新跌回了火坑。眼前的画面让他一时失语：窟卢塔完美的面容因为刘海被撩起而更显昳丽，葱白指节隐没在金发间，宛若待挖掘的珍宝，眉心揉出了令人浮想联翩的褶皱，搭配额头上的薄汗与眼角边的浅红，衬得那双眼水润朦胧。

此时此刻，库洛洛只想将唇贴上对方颤动的眼睫，再用极乐的方式勾出对方眼底最秾艳的红。然而理智的黑客从来都不是被本能支配的野兽，他告诉自己：不对，时间地点都不对。

于是欲念刹那生灭。

库洛洛放下杯子，来到酷拉皮卡面前。金发科学家扬起头，脖颈上也是一层细密的水珠。

“你需要休息。”男人探出手，指节蹭过酷拉皮卡的颈侧，温润潮湿，“看来善治的药对你影响很大，你又进入发情期了。”

酷拉皮卡在他的触碰下微微颤抖，嘴上却仍不服输地纠正道：“从时间上来看，是我本来的发情期提前了。”

库洛洛的手绕到他颈后，轻轻按捏，“把手头的工作先放一放，我给你弄点儿抑制剂来。”

酷拉皮卡垂着眼，神情有那么一瞬的惘然，“你不用担心……我对Alpha的信息素没有反应。”

反正强盗一样掠夺信息的黑客肯定已经知道生殖隔离的存在。

“我知道，”明明是恰到好处的距离，库洛洛的气息却有些不稳，他应该立刻松手离开的，然而肌肤相亲的触感让他恋恋不舍，“但我对你的信息素会有反应。”

诚恳的轻声细语化作流星，在酷拉皮卡心头划下灼热而刻骨的痕迹。他再一次感受到初遇时那种心跳，比宇宙初生的大爆炸更气势磅礴，比光芒万丈的超新星更难以忽视，比吞没一切的黑洞更雷霆万钧。

也更微末渺小。

醒来后他曾嗤之以鼻地剖析“一见钟情”的心理模式和生理过程，也曾小心翼翼地将情绪折叠关锁，现在，所有分析与克制都成了摆设，在这样一句似是而非的告白面前，他不再是受人敬仰令人生畏的窟卢塔，他只是一个卑微到尘土里的人，用爱意破土而出，不断绽开温柔的木槿花，直到芬芳馥郁得无可复加。

越来越浓的气息令库洛洛五指收紧，带着近乎蛮狠的力道拉近了两人的距离。他大概说得还不够明白，酷拉皮卡再这样毫无节制地释放信息素，他就要犯错了。

不，他已经犯错了。

理智来不及回笼，男人就执起觊觎已久的白净的手，用虔诚的吻沿着对方的指尖、掌心、手腕一路朝圣。他亲自撩起酷拉皮卡的刘海，欣赏眼前任他放肆的无暇之作。滚烫的吻又从额头烙下，经过眼睫，经过鼻梁，最终与酷拉皮卡的唇汇合。

“我们有必要好好谈一下。”库洛洛一面接吻，一面开口，灼热的气息伴随他的字句入侵酷拉皮卡口腔，又被两人交缠的唇舌搅得含糊不清。男人逐渐放缓了攻势，才得以见证窟卢塔紧闭的双眼重新睁开，舀起摄人心魄的红。

下一刻雪松的气息铺天盖地席卷了整个房间，凛冽的味道勾起难以控制的火热，在血管内奔流不息。酷拉皮卡从未经历过这样强烈的感官轰炸，极致的反差撕扯着他，令他很快依偎在库洛洛怀中。

头一次，他感觉到了那种冲破牢笼的原始野性：渴望回应，渴求交合，不顾一切祈求对方标记自己。

在事情脱离轨道之前，库洛洛收起了自己的信息素。清爽的味道很快退去，酷拉皮卡多花了好几秒才恢复理智。

“现在你知道了，”男人的鼻尖抵着他的，“我跟你一样。”

酷拉皮卡迷茫地眨了眨眼，艳涟水光慢慢汇集成清明的亮色，折射出某种可以称之为“吃惊”的情绪。

“没有错。”库洛洛露出赞同的笑，“你有没有想过，为什么窟卢塔的眼睛会变红？”

“为了衡量情绪的稳定性。”原本模糊的想法在酷拉皮卡脑海中逐渐成形，变得清晰可怖起来。

库洛洛继续追问：“为什么？”

“……因为他们害怕。”酷拉皮卡不再需要追问，自顾自说下去，“他们拿红眼作为危险的警示……是因为曾经发生过脱离掌控的事情？”

库洛洛颇为不舍地松开了对方，那么优秀的酷拉皮卡，谁都会喜爱他。但是他必须拉开距离，否则很难继续将信息素压制在极低的水平。

“‘斯嘉丽’计划之前，其实还有一项‘流星’计划。”男人说着飞快地操作键盘，片刻后墙面分开，变换成了橱柜的模样，几支抑制剂静静躺在其中，“发情期会让你头脑变迟钝，也会让我控制不住自己，所以先把抑制剂用上吧。”

他拿起两支，将其中一支递给酷拉皮卡，另一支握在自己手里，与酷拉皮卡一同利落地抽针注射。向来都是Omega注射抑制剂，库洛洛看来是真的濒临失控了。酷拉皮卡不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，男人装作没看到，若无其事开始了讲解。

“与‘斯嘉丽’计划不同，‘流星’计划完全是秘密进行的。科学家们预见了人工智能载体在高磁暴环境下的瓶颈，因此致力于寻找可替代方案。”金发科学家一目十行地阅读着库洛洛调出来的绝密资料，同时聆听对方的解说，“所以流星计划并不追求外貌基因上的改善，它的第一代产物某种程度上就是披着人皮的AI。”

超人类毕竟不是人工智能，不能直接设定目标和忠诚度，只能在基因蓝图上大致规划一个“有利于人类”的方向。削减情感又不至于没有情感，是人类控制他们的手段之一。只有这样，这批超人类才不会有过于旺盛的种族意识，去颠覆人类自己成为主宰；也只有这样，他们才能感受到微弱的恐惧与牵绊，在人类的威慑下避免出格的举动。

第一代的超人类情绪高度稳定，理性远大于感性，比起人，更像是人形机器。借鉴了人工智能迭代更新的思想，生物学家让这批高智商的超人类自行修缮基因，筛选后代。第二代、第三代的超人类相继诞生，并且如他们所愿地越来越接近完美。为了牢牢控制这些超人类，科学家创建了一套评估方式，每一代中只有评估结果最出色的几位被保留，剩下的都会被“回收”处理。科研成果是该评估的重要指标之一，人类社会因此经历了科技发展的黄金阶段，参与计划的科学家也更加笃信流星计划是避开末日最好的出路。然而到了第四代，情况终于失控。第四代已经不如第一代那样木然，在评估过程中，其中两人发生暴走，摧毁了实验室。随后赶到的支援部队镇压并消灭了大部分第四代，只有库洛洛带着他的几个伙伴逃了出来，成立了最初的幻影旅团。

酷拉皮卡沉默地听着，没有去问库洛洛是怎么逃脱的。这种事情何须赘言呢，他也是从那样腥风血雨的边缘走出来，怀揣着满心荒芜踏入现世的。十二岁那年，假死后的他按规定被送往“终端”，却最终醒在了硝烟满天的废墟中。举目望去尽是残垣断壁，风捎来血腥与腐败的气息，熏得他眼眶发红。那时的他还不知道，卢克森基地里功能各异的实验室、壁垒森严的研究所、永远默默观测他们的研究员，还有给了他爱与勇气的亲族们，全都已经消失在了这世上。他只是茫然地坐在终端内，距离分解回收他的机器咫尺之遥。印有实验室标识的残破旗帜被风席卷，穿过断墙来到他面前，他不自觉伸手去抓，像是要抓住最后一丝存在过的证据。

糟糕的回忆令酷拉皮卡指尖泛凉，库洛洛便用拇指缓慢按揉，摩挲出盛情难却的抚慰。他们之间的情愫或许不过是两个超人类之间的感应，但酷拉皮卡清楚：基因可以改造，超人类可以量产，让自己一见钟情的，却只有眼前一个。


	3. Chapter 3

黑发美人提着试管，手法熟练地将各种试剂调配到一起。酷拉皮卡注视对方全神贯注的侧脸，心想他跟奇犽长得不像，倒是跟奇犽的大哥有几分神似。不过这股子纤弱身形藏不住的沉稳笃定，还真是揍敌客家族培养出来的少爷。

“给。”柯特冷着一张脸，惜字如金。他和酷拉皮卡曾在揍敌客家有过一面之缘，后来在飞船上相遇，两人默契地装作素未谋面，结果隔天奇犽就来找自己“谈心”，想也知道是谁告的状。

酷拉皮卡接过对方递来的成品，本着对揍敌客家在制药领域先进水平的充分信任，仰头将药片就着水球一起咽下——除了被库洛洛催促着用马克杯喝下特饮那次，其他时间他都坚持使用更为节俭的水球。身体很快被舒适而平缓的暖流包裹，连日来纠缠着他的灼热欲念越燃越灭，终于掐熄在心头。

“药效只能维持两周，如果一直不纾解，那么每次服药，有效期就会缩短两到三天，之后你就只能通过真正的交合来度过发情期。”

“那也能保证一个多月不受干扰，”酷拉皮卡起身，朝对方点头致谢，“足够了。”

“等一下。”柯特喊住了他，酷拉皮卡停下脚步，正好接住男孩扔过来的东西。

“这是……”

“避孕药。”说完，柯特毫不理会酷拉皮卡的怔愣，转身研究起了新的试剂。

好吧，旅团这些黑客真是一个比一个醉心科研……

酷拉皮卡离开揍敌客小少爷的研究室，一时间有些无所适从。五天前，他的助理向他交代了流星计划的真相，而后提出了出差申请。考虑到酷拉皮卡的发情期并没有真正过去，同时也担心孤身一人的窟卢塔再度遭遇围剿，库洛洛将他带上了旅团的飞船，让他们往海王星外的柯伊伯带飞去。飞船出发后男人就不知去向，徒留淋漓的真相不知疲倦地搅乱酷拉皮卡的心绪。

他应该专注于研究的，已有的太空城完全不足以承载地球上所有人口，而随着太阳的膨胀，太空城的数目将会越来越少。他不可能躲在安逸的丢卡利翁，旁观其他生命走向灭亡。但库洛洛轻描淡写的语气多少令他感觉不安，男人确实具备前一代超人类最大的特质：情绪起伏平缓，道德约束薄弱。他的喜怒比一般人程度低得多，更难以同他人结缔牢固的情感纽带。那句研究戴森球只是出于个人兴趣完全是实话，旅团的飞船已经形成生态闭环，哪怕太阳爆炸，他们也能搭乘这座飞船悠哉游哉地飘荡在宇宙中。这样一个恣意而薄情的人，当他亲吻自己，究竟是应景地受了冲动驱使，还是真实地动了心？

酷拉皮卡难得对自己不太有信心。库洛洛的失控和坦诚都足以说明他对自己并非无动于衷，但是陷入感情的人总是容易患得患失。酷拉皮卡能回忆起两人气息钩缠的刻骨撩人，也记得库洛洛动人的凝视，他只是无法判断那个令人难忘的吻中，信息素的作用占据了多少。然而说到底，爱情也不过是激素的传递，哪里就比信息素勾起的情欲高尚了呢？哪怕库洛洛只是一时被蛊惑，当时的举动完全受生理本能支配，也好歹是对自己的回应。

酷拉皮卡走出两步，瞳孔骤缩，彻底清醒过来：他刚才都在想些什么？为了自我安慰而否认意识的作用，将爱情和性欲相提并论？

太荒谬了。

青年心不在焉地踱步到飞船尾部，那里有一片观景台，在人靠近的时候自动变得透明。他站到观景台上，视野里清晰地映射出太空中抛洒的星辰。那些璀璨的星体蜿蜒成一道星河，让酷拉皮卡想起初见库洛洛时对方的眼。

他沉迷在这一瞬间，直到注意力被其中一颗逐渐逼近的红色星辰捕获。船尾已经被耀眼的红光笼罩，晒得人睁不开眼。酷拉皮卡连忙打开飞船内部的通讯频道，呼叫驾驶舱里的侠客。

“侠客，后方有球型发光等离子体接近，距离不足一个天文单位。能查到是什么吗？”

“那个好像是……”

侠客的话没来得及说完，通讯就被人切断了。凛冽的气息从身后覆盖过来，将酷拉皮卡牢牢包围。青年陷入宽阔的怀抱中，身体上的僵硬一秒钟就被对方落在颊边的吻给化解了。

“我回来了，酷拉皮卡。”

哦，他的助理可算是回来了。

“这就是你这两天出差的成果？”酷拉皮卡挣脱怀抱，转过身挑眉问道。难怪库洛洛让旅团把飞船开到遥远而寒冷柯伊伯带，原来是要带一颗太阳过来。

“人造红巨星，”库洛洛的神色还是那么理所当然，“我说过要给你最好的实验设备。”

明亮的光打在晨星之子脸上，将他深邃的瞳仁照射得轻盈浅淡。

酷拉皮卡烦躁了五天的心倏然被抚平了。

那一刻，他觉得自己不再需要库洛洛的回应，两人能这样合作就令他心满意足了。这份感动与冲劲支撑着窟卢塔，让他在发情期彻底爆发之前，破解了戴森球的难题。

看着人造红巨星最终被戴森球包裹，控制室里的酷拉皮卡长长舒了口气。库洛洛站在他身后，嘴角含着悠然的笑意，一同见证了这一历史性的时刻。

“你让人类社会升级到了II型文明（注：卡尔达舍夫文明等级，I型能够利用整颗行星及其卫星的能源，II型能利用整个恒星系能源，III型能利用整个银河系能源），酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛的眼里有幽深的反光，“现在，我们掌握了利用整个恒星系能量的方法，接下来或许可以考虑亚光速飞行。”

酷拉皮卡哑然失笑，觉得库洛洛在这方面简直像个孩童，充满了盎然的纯真，随心所欲只专注于自己感兴趣的。他侧过头，遗憾地告诉身后的库洛洛：“亚光速飞行的计划暂时还比较久远，我想先试着均等分割这颗人造恒星，让它们运行到稳定特解的轨道上，或者找到把恒星外部的氢气运往核心的‘通道’，好避免能量的浪费。”

“看来一颗红巨星不够你用了。”库洛洛凑近去，掰过酷拉皮卡的下颌，轻啃他的嘴唇，直到满意地收获一阵轻颤，才放过对方。回来以后男人一直这样，做出些过分亲昵的举动，又及时地见好就收，让酷拉皮卡一点办法也没有。

“看来我的助理又要出差了。”酷拉皮卡尾音上扬，带着佯装镇定的顽皮，仿佛刚才一时兴起的吻根本不存在，“正好，我打算回地球一趟。”

库洛洛再度俯身，从后面搂住酷拉皮卡，埋首在青年洁白纤长的颈项间。他肆意汲取青年散发出的香气，唇瓣抵着薄嫩的肌肤，感受底下鲜活的脉动。“柯特给的药马上就失效了，你还是不要乱跑的好。”

酷拉皮卡犹豫再三，纤白的手还是落在库洛洛手背上，安慰似的拍了拍。他往往回避主动接触，担心自己的行为构成对Alpha的引诱，害怕库洛洛受激素摆布而与他亲近。男人的情绪单薄又荒芜，酷拉皮卡对对方的喜爱却丰沛如同盛夏的雨水。

“你知道的，”酷拉皮卡的声音很轻，在这样一道拥抱的姿态下，宛若情人间的低语，“现在只是飞船对人造恒星的模拟，真正的数据还得倒地球上测量。”

库洛洛当然知道，可他根本无所谓太阳系的存亡，他只想确保酷拉皮卡安然无恙。男人深吸一口气，鼻尖充盈了木槿花的味道，这种象征了坚韧与永恒美丽的花朵，比任何词汇都更贴切地描述了酷拉皮卡。他忍不住心想：酷拉皮卡真是个生动的人，过人的智商从未成为他情绪的阻碍，反而使得他更加善解人意，更加鲜活，更加迷人。

那若有似无的香随着内心褒赏变得甜腻诱人，库洛洛的雪松气息也跟着流泻出来。既然酷拉皮卡非走不可，那就找一个两全的办法——

“让我暂时标记你，这比抑制剂有效得多。”

怀里的人僵住了身体，又很快放松下来。库洛洛知道，那一瞬间的僵滞才是酷拉皮卡真实的反应。

金发青年低垂眼帘，用卷翘的、泛着浅金色的睫毛挡住自己沁红的眼。从理性的角度看，这确实是最好的选择，可是让男人为了最优解而标记自己，怎么都感觉太轻视标记行为蕴含的意义了。酷拉皮卡不希望两人在没有感情基础的前提下发生进一步关系，库洛洛却能那么理智地作出决定——或许换一个有用的人，他仍会毫不犹豫地提出这样的解决办法。

尽管想过让这份单相思埋没在时光里，不再追求对方的回应，酷拉皮卡还是觉得心尖泛疼。他颤抖着张了张嘴，没能发出任何声音。

库洛洛将他无声的回应当做默许，伸出舌头轻舔酷拉皮卡颈侧白嫩的肌肤，感受舌尖底下微弱的战栗。清凉的信息素终于不受遏制，近乎疯狂地涌了出来。

酷拉皮卡瞬间被这样直接而猛烈的Alpha气息逼入发情热中，身上的每一道毛孔都大张着，任由对方的气味入侵他的血管与神经。一种从未有过的空虚攫取了他，抽走他双腿的力量，让他不住往下滑。库洛洛的大腿及时插入他两腿之间，将他稳稳托住。他的腿被迫向外侧打开，胯下抵着男人坚硬的股四头肌，会阴处因为挤压而传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉。为交配做好准备的后穴分泌出润滑的液体，沿股缝流到了两人隔着布料相触的地方。

酷拉皮卡有些不好意思地并了并腿，想要抬起身子。进入状态的库洛洛当然不会让他得逞，男人一口咬在被舔舐得一片湿润的后颈，把自己的信息素注入酷拉皮卡的腺体，同时双手用力钳制住青年的腰身，大腿顶着他的胯下往复摩擦。

激素的直接碰撞比隔着空气的撩拨要鲜明得多，酷拉皮卡双手抵在控制台的玻璃墙面上，下意识张着嘴，濒临窒息般大口喘息。他已经分不清脖颈和身下的刺激哪个更强烈，偏偏库洛洛还要再继续，抚弄腰侧的手沿着紧致的线条向上，隔着衬衫拨弄他两侧的乳尖。

“哈……库、库洛洛……”口水不得体地沿着嘴角淌下，酷拉皮卡想要擦一擦，可抵着玻璃的双臂根本无力动弹。

胯下已经泥泞得不成样子，库洛洛的西裤表面也被沾湿了。原本因为布料阻隔而显得粗鲁的摩擦，在液体作用下变得粘腻湿滑起来，随着男人大腿耸动的频率带起一阵又一阵快意。充血发肿的胸口微微有些疼，库洛洛像是感受到了他的想法，一把扯开他的衬衫，让指尖直接贴上那脆弱的两点，抚慰似的按揉起来。酷拉皮卡经受不住这样多方面的刺激，含着泪将额头贴到面前的玻璃幕墙上。

外面是深沉的虚空，偶尔有星体碎片划过，在黑色天幕上拉扯出一道又一道明灭的轨迹。被戴森球包裹的人造红日光芒不再炽烈，为他白瓷般的肌肤镀上红粉的柔光。酷拉皮卡在灭顶的快感中产生了错觉，仿佛飞船与控制室都已隐匿无踪，只剩他们两人漂浮在茫茫太空里。远处一轮红色的眼，见证他们的荒唐。

血液沸腾起来，被窥探的羞耻感火上浇油，让酷拉皮卡丛生的欲念几度燃烧。他感觉库洛洛扯下了他的裤子，冰凉的手指探索到欲望泛滥的出口。沉浮在感官轰炸中的窟卢塔终于找回些许理智，他轻喘着呼喊库洛洛的名字，声音里带有几分委屈。男人咬得更加用力，嘴里含糊不清地说道：“别怕，我用手帮你。”

修长的手指顺利进入了酷拉皮卡的身体，被乖巧的壁肉牢牢包裹。后穴分泌的液体将指节浸润，库洛洛毫不费力就增加到了三根手指，一齐破开紧致柔软的壁肉，直接来到让酷拉皮卡攀上巅峰的地方。那里微微凸起，每被库洛洛的指腹蹭过一次，就引得这具身体的主人扭动呻吟。穴肉将库洛洛的三根手指绞得越来越紧，男人放弃对青年胸口的进攻，另一只手也往他身下探去。

酷拉皮卡惊叫起来，眼底一片透彻的红，在黑暗背景的玻璃上投射出鲜艳的反光。库洛洛的信息素源源不断涌入他的身体，蔓延至每一截神经末梢。而男人灵巧的双手正一面抚弄他的阴茎，一面抽插他的后穴。在库洛洛极富技巧的挑逗下，酷拉皮卡射了出来。他的大脑经历了几秒的空白，等缓过神来的时候，身上的木槿花味已经依稀不明，取而代之的是一股清爽的雪松气息——属于库洛洛的气息。

完成暂时标记后的Omega获得了难以言说的餍足，焦躁被抹去，只留下充实的安定感。酷拉皮卡靠在库洛洛胸膛微微喘息，汗湿的金发粘在一起，露出平日里被刘海遮挡而难以见光的侧额。库洛洛低头亲吻他的太阳穴，视线正好滑落到扯坏的衬衫下若隐若现的两片红晕上。一阵理性也无法抹杀的欲求不满登时席卷了他。

他能感觉到酷拉皮卡对自己的情感，那双眼里盛着的情绪有多丰盈，他干涸的内心就有多渴求。令他无法理解的是，浓烈的爱往往与交配的意愿正相关，酷拉皮卡却明显在抵触两人的肌肤相亲。库洛洛遇到了此生最大的难题：他锁定的Omega有一道心结，他却不知道是什么，只好根据酷拉皮卡的反应一点点调整策略，让自己缓慢的攻城掠地能被对方接受。所以现在，不论他有多想狠狠撞进对方的身体，让他眼角都溢满红色，嘴里吐露出失控的叫喊，浑身颤抖到只能记住自己的抚摸，库洛洛都咬牙忍住了，因为还不是时候，酷拉皮卡对真正的标记还满心回避。

和之前无数次一样，男人用理性把控了自己短暂的欲望，为之后真正的掠夺与侵占做铺垫。他脱下外套盖在酷拉皮卡身上，又细心地为对方系好裤子，然后把人打横抱了起来。

“你都湿透了，我带你去洗澡。”

双关的话语让酷拉皮卡面皮发烫，他悄悄收紧了捏着库洛洛外套的手，内心沉湎于片刻的温情之中，嘴上却还是那么不服输：“放我下来吧，我还没那么娇弱。而且看你汗流浃背的样子，应该比我更需要洗个澡。”

库洛洛低头啄了一下酷拉皮卡的鼻尖，固执地不肯撒手。天知道他的汗都是忍出来的，暂时标记后的精神恢复了稳定，但是生理需求完全没被满足。看来只用气味标记酷拉皮卡还远远不够，他的身体催促着他把滚烫的精液洒在对方体内，让对方从内到外都成为自己的。

“不如我们一起洗。”库洛洛鼻尖抵着对方发顶，深吸了一口气。Omega现在浑身散发着他的气息，让他满足又安心。

“不行。”酷拉皮卡毫不留情回绝了对方的邀请，抬头看到库洛洛难得暗淡的双眸，居然可耻地有些窃喜——看，他是介意自己的。青年在脑内迅速做了一番思想斗争，最终得出结论：他喜爱库洛洛，而他们的关系也在向着喜人的方向发展，起码库洛洛在他身上投注了许多情绪，所以不论男人最后能给出多少感情，他都不会放过任何让对方倾心于自己的机会。

下定决心之后，窟卢塔不再犹豫，他抓着库洛洛的衣领，把人扯过去给了一个吻。他甚至调皮地探出舌尖，从库洛洛唇缝间划过，又在男人张开嘴邀请他进入时，及时撤了出去。

“这次不行，我一会还要做对照实验，留着等回来以后吧。”酷拉皮卡笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，烂漫的面容让库洛洛相信他真的只想单纯地和自己洗个澡，尽管男人还是不受控制地联想到了一些更加限制级的内容。

没办法，酷拉皮卡太会撩了。


	4. Chapter 4

飞船缓慢地降落，枯竭的景色重新回到了酷拉皮卡眼中。离开一个多月，地球变得更加死气沉沉，干涸的河道如同刻在皴裂土地上的恶毒诅咒，一笔一划诉说着这颗星球遭遇的痛苦。

库洛洛把酷拉皮卡放到他在地球上的一处私人住宅内，就动身去搜刮资源建造新的红巨星了。他本想让两个团员跟着酷拉皮卡，无奈提议被金发青年严正拒绝了。好在这栋宅邸的警备比酷拉皮卡在友客鑫的住处更加森严，但凡有人试图入侵，库洛洛都能在他们突破正门之前赶回来。

科学家在舒适的房间内操控计算机，整理刚收集到的数据。墙体自动将透明度调节得恰如其分，暖红光线投射进来，影影绰绰间有种回到母体的温暖安详。

酷拉皮卡的神色却随着操作的进行而逐渐变得凝重——有人在攻击他的计算机。如果是在他之前的住宅，酷拉皮卡不会这么警惕，友客鑫的每一台计算机都时刻处在信息安全的隐患之下；但他现在是在全世界最厉害的黑客家里，这栋房子的隐蔽性和防护程度足以将大部分黑客拦在门外，何况住宅长期空置，黑客却挑准了时间一样攻进来。

他有理由推断对方是知道有人在这栋房里，才进行入侵的。

科学家二话不说拦下了信息，利落地展开了反击。一开始他只是想找出到底是哪些别有用心之人在末日关头还要搞鬼，可查到后面，他的眉头就越锁越紧。

对方在故意引诱他。

酷拉皮卡连冷笑都懒得给予，直接攻破了对方的服务器：既然那么喜欢装神弄鬼，他就不客气地揭开面纱一探究竟了。

将计就计通常都是做足了心理准备的，但是酷拉皮卡绝对没想到，自己最后面对的，居然是库洛洛从小到大的档案。

或者应该说，是斑斑劣迹。从库洛洛如何杀死同胞骗过守卫逃离研究所，到他怎样伪造意外杀害当年参与计划的科学家，再到后来他怎么掠夺并出卖信息资源，导致多家企业破产。

酷拉皮卡看着那一行行触目惊心的记录，在心里不断告诉自己：这未必是真的。

首先，如此详细的一份档案本身就值得怀疑。为什么有人要巨细无遗地记录库洛洛的“罪行”？对方是怎么得到消息来源的？库洛洛这样的黑客会允许他人把自己掌握得如此全面吗？

其次，文字资料太容易伪造了，就算加上几张模棱两可的附图，也无法证明库洛洛真的做过这些事。

这种近乎自我安慰的对库洛洛的信任，随着质疑的增多而逐渐加固。酷拉皮卡正打算解决掉入侵者，突然发现了一个更为隐蔽的加密文件。

潘多拉魔盒就在眼前，酷拉皮卡渐渐停下了所有动作。他不由揣摩起对方的目的：能在库洛洛私人住宅内使用他的电脑的，不是他本人，也一定是他信任的对象，把不利于他的“往事”翻出来给使用者看，这一行为除了挑衅，还含有一种对库洛洛本人威慑、对他亲信挑拨的意味。

所以问题就成了，明知道这是动摇自己对库洛洛信任的陷阱，他还要往里跳吗？

酷拉皮卡没有立刻做出决定。他往椅背靠去，莫名想起很小的时候，窟卢塔有位“长老”，年纪大到其他人都不清他是第几代窟卢塔人。窟卢塔世代都在找寻解救太阳系的出路，当年幼的窟卢塔们学习书本知识，向着优秀科学家成长时，长老曾教育他们：“真理是什么？就是真和假，对和错，没有模棱两可。”

没有模棱两可，比如他对库洛洛的情感。男人的罪行或许无法断定，但酷拉皮卡对他的喜爱毫不含糊，不会因为既定事实而改变。如果这是污蔑，他一定会教训造谣者，还给库洛洛清白；如果是事实，他也会约束库洛洛，捆绑那些无道德反社会的行径。

他愿意化身为桎梏男人的那道锁链。

层层加密的文件随着思路的明晰而被顺利破解，酷拉皮卡却没有感到丝毫得意，他紧张地浏览文件内容，面部表情从眉头紧锁到神色空茫，最终看不出任何情绪。

那是一份交易明细。

不论通讯技术如何更新，人们总有办法折腾出只对特定人士开放的隐藏网络，以便这部分人以完全匿名的方式在上面进行交易。摆在酷拉皮卡面前的正是这样一份暗网的交易记录。暗网中每两个节点都可以互相推诿，难以找出信息的源节点，因此具有隐匿身份的保障。但这份记录中有两项是酷拉皮卡无法姑息的：一项发生在十年前，是入侵卢克森基地电力系统的交易；另一项就在不久前，是一项调查请求，而调查的对象就是他自己。

青年难以置信地反复审视这两项纪录，从交易发布的时间、网址，到任务详情、交易金额，每一个字，连同符号，全部从视网膜直直拓进脑海，令他眼睛酸涩。

关于窟卢塔一夕灭亡的真相，他当然也曾苦苦追寻过。十年前那场“意外”让他失去了一切，爬出废墟后的酷拉皮卡不顾满身破烂的长衫，赤着脚跌跌撞撞冲向研究所的方向。终端在基地最边缘，因为里面有核反应堆，而成了整座基地防御工事最坚固的地方。

酷拉皮卡几年后回想起这事，才恍然明白自己的父母早已料到那天的突袭，所以用药物将他伪装成死亡状态，好让他被送去固若金汤的终端。只是在当时，十二岁的男孩根本想不到那么多，他的内心茫然又害怕，以往熟悉的一切凭空消失，他急于找到自己曾在这里生活过的痕迹。

爆炸的残渣割破了他柔嫩的脚底，血流出来，每一步都在土里渗出一道残缺的红色脚印，酷拉皮卡却越跑越快。烈日灼烤下的土地滚烫一片，伤口迟迟无法结痂，等到达研究所的时候，他的脚底已是血肉模糊，身上也被高温灼伤。然而酷拉皮卡对这些伤痛仿若未觉，他喘着气，眼前是一片空地，没有研究所，没有草木，也没有尸体的残骸。整座基地存在的证据都被抹杀了。

他在旷野里静默地流泪，许久之后才发出幼狼般的哀鸣。

斯嘉丽计划项目组所在的实验室化作了一道深坑，酷拉皮卡拖着幼小疲惫的身躯爬到坑底，又在一番无果的搜寻后回到地面，终于认命般接受了事实：基地遭到袭击，导弹的落点就在斯嘉丽计划的实验室。

男孩染了尘土的脸上，湿润的火红眼格外醒目，仿若破土而出的岩浆。他用那双来自炼狱的眼观察爆炸造成的每一道细节，将未知武器可能的特性牢牢记在脑中。然后他回到整座基地唯一健在的终端，那栋坚固的建筑也因为被爆炸波及而变得破烂不堪，好在核反应堆的屏蔽层没有破裂。酷拉皮卡步履蹒跚地走进控制间，基地的电力系统已经瘫痪，他费尽力气推动驱动结构，磨出了满手的水泡，才终止了聚变反应的进行。其实对于被轰炸后的基地，这样的行为毫无意义，酷拉皮卡已经是苍茫天地间唯一的幸存者，哪怕反应堆爆炸，也影响不到其他生物了。但是酷拉皮卡在这一天死去又重生，这座回收站就是他的墓碑与摇篮，他想要留住这纪念碑。

汹涌的回忆在这一刻戛然而止，酷拉皮卡忽然想到了什么，后背渗出一片冷汗。幼年时期他都在实验室里度过，对基地的情况所知甚少，连地图也是因为某个研究员疏忽大意，被他瞥见后偷摸记住的。现在想来，那样先进的研究所聚集地，怎么可能没有强大的防御系统？如今他将入侵电力系统的交易和当时电力瘫痪的事实联系起来，不禁怀疑断电并非爆炸影响，而是爆炸前有人刻意为之，为的就让卢克森基地丧失防御能力。

从攻击者上来就针对库洛洛的做法来看，对方是在暗示窟卢塔的灭亡和自己行踪的暴露都与库洛洛有关。

酷拉皮卡深吸一口气：不，他绝不能被别人牵着鼻子走。

这些年来，他凭借儿时的记忆，根据当时推演的武器特性，找出了袭击卢克森的武器的原产国——卡金帝国。然而一步一步深挖下去，才发现那场袭击并非卡金王室基于血统论的一己之见，其中还涉及到科学家团体、极端宗教和国家间的利益纷争。每一个方面都有自己的诉求，最终结果就是窟卢塔人必须死，整个基地要为他们陪葬。更可笑的是，在酷拉皮卡怀着满腔仇恨，历经摸爬滚打，终于进入诺斯拉集团，有了寻仇的资本时，当年那些罪魁祸首已经在各种斗争中非死即伤。

呵，地球危在旦夕，几亿人的性命岌岌可危，人类却还能为眼前的利益自相残杀。

酷拉皮卡不继续复仇，不代表内心没有仇恨。如果被屠杀的不是窟卢塔，酷拉皮卡虽然会认为库洛洛道德缺失，两人三观相距甚远，但也会试着去改变库洛洛，用爱意与正义扶正旅团团长之后的行为；但如果库洛洛真的是灭绝窟卢塔的帮凶，酷拉皮卡就无法心无芥蒂地与对方在一起了。

十年前的交易已经不可能查证匿名双方，但是最近那次针对自己的调查还是有迹可循的。青年迅速将服务器内所有文件都做了备份，然后彻底捣毁了对方的数据库。匿名网络并非完全无解，酷拉皮卡干脆花了一整个下午改造库洛洛的计算机，让其计算能力呈指数倍增长，以便更快找出那条信息的交易双方。

超级计算机不眠不休地跑了几天，酷拉皮卡同时戴着眼镜式计算机，在一旁不断调整算法，筛选路径，终于在第四天的正午找出了源节点。

窟卢塔的指尖微微颤抖，双眼紧盯住屏幕上的结果。交易的发布地址来自于一家高端酒店的客房，而酒店是十老头旗下的产业，正好在善治的管辖范围内——这很难不让人联想到这件事与善治的关系；交易的接收方则要谨慎得多，即便用了暗网，也不忘隐藏自己的真实处所。

酷拉皮卡挣扎了一下，要确认发布方的真实身份，就免不了攻击他人电脑，侵犯他人隐私，这对素来正直的窟卢塔而言简直是道德挑战。然而怀疑的种子一旦种下，只会越长越茁壮。如果交易双方真的是善治和库洛洛，整件事情就变得耐人寻味了，因为那意味着库洛洛导演了一出戏，他接近自己的目的并不单纯。而且这道交易坐实后，库洛洛是另一场交易接收方的可能性就大大增加了。

在这场道德与仇恨的拉锯战中，酷拉皮卡对过去的执着最终占据了上风。他一口气入侵地址中的主机，比对其中的声纹和指纹信息，终于确定那台计算机的使用者就是善治。

得到结果的一瞬间，他简直要被接连的疑问与猜测淹没了。就在他踟蹰不前的时候，之前的攻击者发出了第二波挑衅——他给酷拉皮卡发送了一个音频文件。

酷拉皮卡没有马上打开文件，他首先思考的是对方为何能掐着时间给自己传达信息。自己这边刚确认善治就是交易的发布方，那头就发来了文件，而且是比文字档案更有佐证力度的音频文件，他很有理由怀疑入侵主机的过程被监控了。通常而言，对信息的监控只能从通信的两台主机和中间的路由这三方面下手。自己这边的主机可以率先排除被监控的可能，而路由需要遍历所有路径，不会这么及时，那么最后只剩下一个可能：对方监控了善治的主机，一旦察觉到计算机被入侵，就给自己发送这份文件。

几百条记录里，对方就那么确定自己会调查善治发布的这一条？

酷拉皮卡一直悬而不决的忐忑内心又重新安定下来，他现在十分确信这是一出有预谋的诟陷。看起来，攻击方不仅了解他和善治之间的过节，还很清楚坐在计算机前的就是他本人，那他就更得看看对方能拿出什么“重磅证据”了。

怀揣着对库洛洛的偏袒与对攻击者的警惕，酷拉皮卡点开了那人发来的音频文件。原本寂静的房间内顿时响起了一道熟悉的声音……

库洛洛回到宅邸的时候太阳已经落山，巨大的建筑漆黑一片，静若黑夜里潜伏的野兽。男人察觉出不对，飞快地扯下隔热服，跨进房屋。感应灯随着他的脚步一路亮起，将整条通往书房的走道照得明亮透彻。书房里没有开灯，应该是酷拉皮卡将自动感应关闭了。走廊的光从库洛洛背后投进房里，打在酷拉皮卡金黄的发顶，升腾起暖意融融的错觉。青年正垂着眼坐在计算机前，听到动静后轻轻掀起眼皮，瞳仁明灭地映射出库洛洛的身影。

那模样比身边泛着冷光的机械更像一具灵魂枯竭的躯壳。

男人走向酷拉皮卡，轻柔地开口：“你怎么了，酷拉皮卡？”

酷拉皮卡应声抬头，毫无遮拦的眼里淬出了一片红，“库洛洛，你当年是怎么逃出研究所的？”

被问到的人在一个分寸得当的距离停下了脚步，既不唐突，也不疏离。有一瞬间，库洛洛脸上的表情变得阴鸷，但酷拉皮卡并没有注意到，他重新低下了头，视线全部落在自己的袖口上。那里因为连续操作计算机而起了毛边，线头丛生，潦草得好似金发青年这几日被胡乱裁剪的心情。

酷拉皮卡这么发问必然是知道了什么，在窟卢塔面前撒谎或隐瞒绝不是明智的选择，库洛洛干脆据实以告：“那时候研究所刚进行完评估，我们这一代只有三人能留下来，我是其中一个。结果出来后，入选的另外两人情绪失控，不愿与被淘汰的人分开。我认为这是逃离研究所的最佳机会，于是引诱失控的两人相互攻击，并且参与到他们的战斗当中。其中一人当场死亡，剩下的人发生了暴动。观察员认为再下去我们这一代最优秀的成果就要全军覆没了，于是打开门让支援部队进来控制场面，我趁乱带着玛奇、飞坦他们，用观察员的身份牌离开了研究所。”

他说得言简意赅，对于自己造成的伤亡没有丝毫歉意。在他看来，其他第四代本来就是要死的，被支援部队歼灭和被研究所送去回收分解没有区别。他用一位同胞的性命换得在场所有超人类的生机，已经是基于利益最大化的考量，至于逃出生天的机率有多大，则看其他人各自的本事了。

酷拉皮卡不必继续追问，也知道下一个提问会得到怎样的回答：因为这是一场现实世界里你死我活的狩猎战，所以库洛洛设计杀死了仍在他身后穷追不舍的科学家。金发青年沉痛地闭上眼睛。如果库洛洛走得更近一些，他会看到酷拉皮卡浅金色的睫毛正在发颤。

“你到底为什么救我，库洛洛？”昏暗光现下，酷拉皮卡猝然睁开的红色眼眸鲜亮得刺人心骨。不等库洛洛回答，他又继续问道：“你为什么要研究戴森球？”

墙面忽然亮起，整个屋子里能够投影的地方都密密麻麻映满了库洛洛近期购置的物品清单。

“这就是你找我的原因吗？掌握了戴森球，然后买这些东西制造亚光速飞行器？”

那表情冷峻木然，那语气生硬疏远，库洛洛却从中窥探出了竭力隐瞒的委屈。从第一眼见到酷拉皮卡，他就产生了霸占的念头。这份占有欲在之后的深入了解中变得更加复杂多元。不得不承认，库洛洛为数不多尚能波动的情绪，都投注在了眼前的窟卢塔一人身上。就像此刻，他与酷拉皮卡仅仅隔空对视，心脏就猛烈抽搐起来，让他体会到了从未有过的疼痛。

“你听我说，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛重新迈开脚步，走向酷拉皮卡。然而解释的话语来不及出口，房间内就响起了一道声音，与库洛洛本人的声线如出一辙：“虽然我们的飞船已经实现生态闭环，但是目前能达到的最大速度只有光速的10%。照这个速度，飞到最近的恒星系都需要42年。只有研制出戴森球，实现亚光速旅行，旅团才能进行星际殖民，让蜘蛛在其他恒星系生存下去。”

低沉，冷淡，读音上的起伏体现不出任何情绪——确实是库洛洛的说话风格。

“我确实说过那样的话，因为人类不欢迎我们。既然地球上没有超人类的容身之处，那我就带着我的伙伴们离开。”他冷静地说道，“但那是遇到你之前的想法，如果你——”身侧骤然刮来一阵劲风，库洛洛凭借过人的反应速度避开了刺向他的链条，紧接着旋身将另外两条埋伏的锁链踢了出去。

一直钉在座位上的酷拉皮卡屈膝滑下椅子，快速绕到库洛洛身后，趁着男人与锁链缠斗的时机挥出匕首。锋利的刀刃堪堪擦过男人脸颊，削下了几缕黑发。

几个错身之后，库洛洛的手掌上多出了一本书。与酷拉皮卡的锁链不同，那本书是增强现实的投影，相当于计算机的虚拟面板，而非实物。男人飞快地将书翻到其中一页，脚下立刻延展出先进的装备，令他的速度快到肉眼无法捕捉，简直像是瞬间移动。

“库洛洛，”低哑的声音传到库洛洛耳中，沿着听神经一路钻进大脑，被解读成堪比嘶吼的疯狂震颤，“你是不是接受过善治的委托？”

怪不得酷拉皮卡失去了理智。

库洛洛都不用费力就想到这是善治联手某人对他进行的报复。真是险恶，先让酷拉皮卡知道他们有过合作，再给他听这段话，整件事情一下子成了库洛洛自导自演救下酷拉皮卡，然后利用窟卢塔实现星际殖民野心的戏码。

男人很后悔当时没在天台上了结了善治，那个蠢货兴师动众又一败涂地，回去必然被十老头追责，从而对他怀恨在心。库洛洛不杀善治一是因为对方没了权力无法折腾出花样，二是考虑给人留条活路更能引发窟卢塔的好感。他向来追求逻辑上的最优解，一切要在恰当的时间发生得恰到好处；酷拉皮卡却是那场落在古井里的意外之雨，于平淡中搅起波澜。

乱了，一切都乱了。偏偏是在最糟的时间，让酷拉皮卡得知了最偏颇的真相。

库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡不可能听自己解释了，青年已经认定铁证如山，才会对自己下狠手。男人果断决定先限制酷拉皮卡的行动，再详细解释。当下最行之有效的方法就是释放出Alpha气息，压制住酷拉皮卡。他一直低调收敛自己的气息，此时此刻倾泻而出，简直雷霆万钧，顷刻间将酷拉皮卡压得双腿发软。

那双绯红的眼里尽是受伤的情绪，库洛洛难得感到于心不忍。然而下一秒，酷拉皮卡就用刀割破了自己的手臂。剧痛让青年清醒过来，反倒是血液里醇香的Omega气息激得库洛洛气血奔涌。这一瞬间的怔愕叫酷拉皮卡抓住了机会，锁链矫捷迅猛地缠绕住Alpha，将他死死捆绑。

库洛洛本就无意与酷拉皮卡战斗，被绑住后也不挣扎，任由酷拉皮卡将锁链刺进胸口。战斗后的金发青年喘着气，眼底润泽的红被揉碎了，和他汩汩冒血的手臂一起，氤氲出皮开肉绽的惨淡。

“接下来，你必须如实回答我的问题，否则锁链产生的电击会让你死于心脏骤停。”酷拉皮卡收起所有情绪，冷冷说道，“你是否接受过善治的委托，调查我的行踪？”

如果时间倒流，库洛洛就会发现，酷拉皮卡现在的模样就跟他当年从废墟中爬出来收拣残骸的样子别无二致：易碎的坚强包裹着怯生生的试探，任男孩如何精心挑选，都被真相划得鲜血淋漓。

“是。”库洛洛平铺直叙的语调里听不出丝毫恐惧，仔细揣摩的话，其实还蕴藏着宠溺的包容。

锁链没有反应，男人也安然无恙，酷拉皮卡生顿时出了一种哭笑不得的荒唐感。他看出库洛洛还有开口的意愿，只是他不再有听的打算了。窟卢塔迅猛的拳头落到男人的侧脸，英俊白皙的面庞瞬间肿了起来。

“但是——”库洛洛吐掉口中的血，还想继续开口。酷拉皮卡的锁链立刻绕过他的颌骨，将他下半张脸都牢牢绑缚，无法再发出任何音节。

对库洛洛的爱与被欺骗利用的愤怒达成了一种微妙的平衡，酷拉皮卡觉得自己剧烈起伏的心正趋于平静。剩下那个尖锐到能够撕裂两人的问题似乎也没了问的必要，酷拉皮卡宁愿让它成为未解之谜，也好过库洛洛真是灭族帮凶，他却狠不下心手刃对方。

青年卸下腕上的锁链，将库洛洛封锁在原地。他转身的时候，库洛洛唯一能自由活动的双眼始终紧紧追随着他，可惜那道背影很快被房门隔绝，库洛洛只能听到飞船升空的声音。

锁链上还留有酷拉皮卡的气息，萦绕在他鼻尖，挥之不去。


	5. Chapter 5

“酷拉皮卡，出来吃饭了。”雷欧力来到酷拉皮卡房门前，敲门说道。

酷拉皮卡顶着一双黑眼圈打开了门。

从他开着库洛洛的飞船落荒而逃，狼狈地住进雷欧力家里，已经三天过去了。三天里他每晚都做噩梦，最荒唐的一次，他梦到自己和库洛洛在无垠的太空里交合，男人掐着他的腰，信息素铺天盖地笼罩着他。坚挺的性器从后面破开他的身体，在甬道中反反复复顶撞。库洛洛叼着他的耳垂，热气和波澜不惊的声音一同钻进他耳朵：“要不是我入侵了卢克森基地的电力系统，他们哪有那么容易杀死窟卢塔人。”耀眼的星辰随着这句话化为无数双红色眼睛，紧迫地盯着不知羞耻的两人。

酷拉皮卡在梦中都想以死谢罪。

老话总说爱情的背面是怀疑，酷拉皮卡从前觉得这说法是轻浮的抖机灵，直到自己面对了，才发现怀疑真的如同尖刺，能够穿透爱恋扎伤神经，哪怕拔除也会留下长久的疤。

这几天他一边试图找出给自己透露库洛洛黑料的黑客的身份和目的，一边悄悄向各国的科研机构发送关于戴森球初步设想的消息。加上临时标记失效，发情期迫在眉睫，窟卢塔简直身心俱疲，心力交瘁。虽说憔悴并没有掩盖他的美貌，反倒增添了几分旁人看来我见犹怜的病态美，可身为医生的雷欧力完全无法欣赏这种苍白无力的美感，他把几支药水塞进酷拉皮卡怀里，解释道：“这是我研制出的新型抑制剂，用的合成信息素，绝对比你已经吃出抗性来的那些药管用。”说完就拉着人往客厅走，嘴里不住念叨：“我就不信了，来我这儿还能这么一天天憔悴下去？”

客厅的餐桌上摆了许多密封食盒，盛着加工后能够在高温下长期保存的食品。末日年代，粮食问题更为严峻，会对食物的烹制斤斤计较的大概只有丢卡利翁上那群权贵了。

雷欧力将酷拉皮卡一把按在自动伸出的椅子上，气势汹汹地说道：“这些食物从种类到分量都是根据你的现状量身定制的！给我吃完！”

酷拉皮卡看着满桌子几倍于他食量的食物，嘴角挂上了宽慰的微笑。他也不反驳，顺从地埋头咀嚼起来。

逃离之后，酷拉皮卡本想求助于奇犽，但考虑到对方的弟弟是旅团成员，这一选项反而变得不那么保险了。最后青年在中途丢弃飞船，辗转着找到了雷欧力。虽然医生家里的安保等级比不上揍敌客家，不过雷欧力真的是无比可靠的朋友。酷拉皮卡原本打算在雷欧力这里借住一晚就离开，没想到爱操心的医生看到他的颓色后，硬是把他多留了两天，发誓要把人调养好再放走。到第三天的中午，雷欧力大概也知道留不住人了，于是准备了他能想到的最丰盛的午餐。

尽责的医生在酷拉皮卡对面坐了下来，监督友人吃下自己布置的丰富又简陋的餐食。他穿着衬衫与西裤，正襟危坐而不开口的时候还真有几分精英派头，只是鼻梁上那副从不离身的小圆墨镜打破了整体上的严肃感，显得有些好笑。酷拉皮卡猜测他应该马上就要去工作，果然，雷欧力在他吃了一会儿之后开口道：“我今天下午有两台手术，回来估计要半夜了。”

酷拉皮卡咽下口中的食物，难得地咧嘴而笑：“好的，手术顺利，帕拉丁奈特医生。”

进食后的窟卢塔恢复了几分血色，颊边透着浅粉，嘴唇因为咀嚼的动作而鲜艳起来。雷欧力终于放了点心，觉得酷拉皮卡今天的状态比两天前的魂不守舍要好上许多。

“那我出门了。”雷欧力向酷拉皮卡挥手告别，无需太多言语就完成了饯别。

酷拉皮卡其实并没什么胃口，不过为了保存体力，并且不辜负好友的心意，他还是竭力吃下一些，然后将未拆封的食盒替雷欧力收了起来。旅团应该不需要他了，以库洛洛的聪明才智，有了戴森球后，攻克亚光速旅行是迟早的问题。可万一旅团还想找他，那么查找他的几位好友，逐一排查就能搜到这儿来。他可不想连累雷欧力。

金发青年回到房间拿出已经收拾好的背包，起身的瞬间，他本能地察觉到了身体的异样——这该死的发情期来的真是时候。

他连忙从包里翻出注射器，又拆封了一支雷欧力给的新型抑制剂，Alpha的味道一下子充满了整个房间。

酷拉皮卡被薰得不行，即刻明白这就是雷欧力所谓的“合成信息素”。虽然对这股味道充满抗拒，酷拉皮卡还是咬牙给自己打了一针。热意退却得好似潮汐，酷拉皮卡嗅了嗅自己的身上，果然洋溢着不知名的Alpha气息。

也好，装作被标记过的样子，还能省去不少麻烦。

他收起东西，正好在包里看到一个多月前柯特给的避孕药。青年的动作顿了顿，像是想起什么，又自嘲地笑了笑。

酷拉皮卡把避孕药拿出来，扣上了背包。

反正不可能用到了，不如丢掉。

金发青年攥着揍敌客小少爷的“好意”走到回收站前。墙面开了一道窗口，等待需要回收的垃圾，酷拉皮卡却没有进行下一步动作。过人的听力将来自屋外的细微开锁声传到他耳中。

酷拉皮卡立刻将避孕药放进口袋，轻巧地躲回了自己房间。多年的流亡让他对环境的变化分外警惕：雷欧力家的警报没有响，不代表回来的就是雷欧力。

然而房门还没关上，酷拉皮卡就意识到这是声东击西。一只手钳向他的后颈，酷拉皮卡凭直觉躲开了，可没等他转身，那只手就撑在门板上，房门咔嚓落锁。酷拉皮卡举起手刀从空中狠狠劈下，就在即将击中对方手肘的时候，腕上感到了一股凉意。锁链像是有生命一般，缠着他的手腕将他两手扭到身后。

后面的人压了上来，贴住他的后背，在他颈项处深吸了一口气。

酷拉皮卡不由自主战栗起来，他太熟悉身后的味道了。但是因为背对着库洛洛，青年没看到对方瞬间阴沉脸色。

“你被谁标记了？”库洛洛用一种与此刻冷若冰霜的表情完全不符的温柔语气说道。超人类确实对普通人的信息素没有反应，但没有证据表明普通人不能暂时标记超人类，他还是大意了。

“放开我，库洛洛。”窟卢塔完全不搭理对方的问题，“别逼我对你动手。”

严正的警告换来的却是身后人戏谑的回答：“你已经动手了，而且下手不轻。”

库洛洛在生气，尽管他紧绷的面部神经正缓慢柔和下来，语气也轻飘飘听不出丝毫怒意，然而血液里最原始兽性的部分盖过了一切。他的Omega被别人标记了，与他相处时间最长的团员也没见过他这样平静无波的动怒。

男人把被锁链桎梏的青年扔上床，紧接着倾身覆了上去。两人总算四目相对，酷拉皮卡满面怒容，库洛洛却是一副风轻云淡的潇洒模样。柔软的床面因为两人重合的体重而向下凹陷，他们的距离在这一过程中越来越近。库洛洛凝视酷拉皮卡漆黑的双眼，猜测镜片下一定又是刻骨的红。这道对视缱绻又短暂，几乎是瞬息之间，库洛洛就低头啃住了酷拉皮卡的唇瓣。

酷拉皮卡反射性想要撕咬对方，却硬生生止住了。如果库洛洛流血，那血液里强势的Alpha气息会令他更加难以反抗。

男人也吃准了这一点，在最初粗暴的啃舐之后，有恃无恐地开始了细致的舔吻。唾液的交换让各自的信息素充满对方口腔，两个人都有些情动。但是那股挥之不去的、属于其他Alpha的气味，始终像野兽的利爪一样撕扯着库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡的双手被压在身下，这个姿势不利于反抗，稍一挣扎，关节和脊柱就疼痛不已。男人用舌尖顶开他的唇齿，他只好乖巧地顺从，张开嘴任对方舔舐吮吸。库洛洛进一步挤到他的双腿之间，用半勃起的性器磨蹭他的。青年依旧没有反抗，甚至打开双腿，小幅度蹭着库洛洛的腰侧。只是他半眯的眼睛里清明一片，库洛洛才露出一丝松懈，他就用双腿钳住对方的胸背，腰身一挺一收，瞬间扭转了形势。强大的冲力将俯撑在床头的库洛洛撞到了床尾，男人仰面躺倒，酷拉皮卡跪在他上方，双膝压住他的小臂。

“把锁链还我。”金发青年居高临下地开口，膝盖的力道简直要把库洛洛的尺骨和桡骨碾碎。那时候他把一路陪伴自己、约束自己、守护自己的锁链留给对方，就如同舍弃自身的一部分，藕断丝连的情绪随着腕带的脱卸，一同被遗弃在那个无光的夜晚，陪葬给了一段可笑的情感。男人但凡对他还有情谊，就会把锁链当成悼念与警示，但是他却用锁链对付酷拉皮卡，让青年彻底心灰意冷。

库洛洛没有做声，他的目光甚至都不在酷拉皮卡身上。酷拉皮卡清楚目睹了库洛洛嘴角故作悠然的笑意一寸寸被抹平，灼灼的眼中，暴露出最不理智也最脱离人样的、野兽般的怒意。

他顺着男人的视线别过头，看到一旁床单上银色包装的药片。应该是刚才动作幅度太大，从口袋中滑出来的。柯特制备的避孕药，库洛洛一眼就能认出。

不知名的Alpha气息，随身携带的避孕药。酷拉皮卡立马明白库洛洛误解了什么。

再理智的人情绪激动的时候也会犯错，酷拉皮卡之前没给库洛洛解释的机会，库洛洛现在也同样没给他分辩的时间。青年都没来得及在是否作出解释这一问题上挣扎，男人的信息素就爆炸般充斥了整个卧室。酷拉皮卡两度领教过库洛洛的信息素，但直到此刻他才明白，之前库洛洛一直在隐忍，现在男人无所顾忌地释放了，那气味居然强势地盖过了自己身上抑制剂的味道。青年的脑中轰然空白，他甚至无法分辨库洛洛散发的究竟是什么气味，脑海里只剩下对方的名字，用最直接最刻骨的方式镌刻于神经突触。

酷拉皮卡承受不住这样的威压，软软跌坐到库洛洛腹部。男人坐起身，双手从他身后探入衣衫，粗鲁地抚摸他的后腰。酷拉皮卡被锁链折在身后的手紧贴着脊骨，想要阻止男人充满侵略的抚触。库洛洛被他抵抗的动作激得更加恼怒，干脆扯下酷拉皮卡的裤子，手指刺入对方的穴口。刚打过抑制剂的酷拉皮卡尚未处在发情期，甬道的润滑程度不足以承受毫无前戏的进入。他惊惶地挣扎起来，但在对方信息素的压迫下，一切努力都是蚍蜉撼树。

“给我住手，库洛洛！”酷拉皮卡怒吼道，抑制剂在Alpha强大的攻势下几乎失效，他能感觉到欲望在体内翻腾，仿佛要破茧而出。这可是在雷欧力家里！金发青年简直羞愤欲绝。为了闪躲，他不得不往前挺身，库洛洛趁机掀起他的衣衫，拇指按在右乳上，轻轻拨弄。

这下酷拉皮卡进退维谷了，只能颤抖着接受男人带来的痛苦又欢愉的体验。

库洛洛吻上他的左胸口，这个动作被他演绎得轻缓而虔诚，与他对酷拉皮卡其他部位粗暴的行径形成了截然反差。皮骨之下就是心脏，男人出于本能地小心对待这块脆弱之地。不过这样的温柔转瞬即逝，下一刻，库洛洛就张口咬住了左侧的乳尖。酷拉皮卡猝不及防，被迫发出细小的呜咽。男人的中指在这一过程中全部没入了他的身体，每当指腹压过前列腺，他就难以抑制地颤抖，前边也跟着抬起头来，吐出小股清液。

库洛洛趁势又塞入一根手指，在酷拉皮卡体内肆意搅弄。没多久，粘腻的体液开始顺着男人的手指流出，然后沿青年的腿根往下流淌。库洛洛抽出手指，将酷拉皮卡抱起来翻了个身。窟卢塔被他按住肩背，一丝不挂的下体高高撅起，毫无防备地对着库洛洛。男人掏出自己的性器，饱满的顶端刚抵住入口，就迎来酷拉皮卡疯狂的抵抗。

“你会后悔的，库洛洛！”因为被Alpha的气息牢牢压制，青年连嘶吼都显得喑哑，可是那副面容还是那么桀骜，透着一种用长久的孤独与苦难凝炼出的，在任何困境下都不愿屈服的倔强，“我不会原谅你的！”

库洛洛侵犯的动作戛然而止。他疯狂的眼神逐渐沉淀，终于恢复清明。伞状头部已经强硬地挤入酷拉皮卡的身体，库洛洛低下头，发现Omega柔韧的穴口竟然因为他粗暴的动作而有些撕裂，淌落到会阴的粘液里都透出丝丝缕缕的红。

酷拉皮卡感到男人退出了自己的身体，又撤去了手腕上的锁链。房间里的雪松气息仍旧浓郁，但是刚才让他动弹不得的威压已经消失了。酷拉皮卡试探性地转过身，他全身紧绷，正处于极度警惕的状态。

然后他看到了库洛洛的眼泪。

库洛洛哭的时候面部肌肉是放松的，让人感觉不到他在难过。眼泪就像他的身外之物一样，事不关己地簌簌滚落。

可是酷拉皮卡无端觉得心口一疼。

松开钳制的锁链找到了新的猎物，在空中一个回旋之后，刺入了库洛洛的胸口。从始至终男人都只注视着酷拉皮卡，等锁链埋入胸口，他才说：“对不起，酷拉皮卡。”

最后两滴鳄鱼泪落下，砸在白色床单上，说不清是洗礼还是玷污。

“我来这里，本来是想跟你解释，旅团确实接受过善治的委托，”男人停止哭泣，接着说道，“但是身为团长的我决定毁约，没有把你的行踪透露给他。”

在酷拉皮卡充满疑问的目光中，旅团团长伸出一只手，捧住了窟卢塔的脸颊。“因为调查的时候，我对你一见钟情了。”

突如其来的告白让酷拉皮卡愣在原地。

锁链没有反应，男人也安然无恙，证明库洛洛没有说谎。

原来一见钟情的不止他一个……酷拉皮卡一下子问不出口了，那个一直盘桓在脑海横梗在心间的问题——

十年前，你是否接受过委托，入侵卢克森基地的电力系统？

他在逃避答案。

“我随心所欲惯了，说要毁约，团员们也没有过多疑问。除了一个人，”库洛洛靠近酷拉皮卡，感觉到对方微微后仰，想是要闪躲，便停在了一个不会令酷拉皮卡反感的距离，“他叫西索·莫罗。”

幻影旅团头目在调查过程中对视频里清瘦的窟卢塔一见钟情了。他忘不了监控录像中窟卢塔抬头的模样，在那样一个光影切割的角度，青年茶色的眼眸里仿佛盛着红色的涟漪，一瞬而逝地荡漾开去。酷拉皮卡明明只是望了监控一眼，库洛洛却有种两人四目相对的错觉。

那会是他的Omega。库洛洛当时就发誓，谁都别想抢走。

与此同时，一直想找库洛洛决斗的西索也察觉到这是一个绝佳的机会，他退出了旅团，把酷拉皮卡的行踪泄露给善治，又在善治落难后施以援手，抖出一大堆真真假假的资料，让酷拉皮卡对库洛洛起疑。他的目的只有一个：让库洛洛痛失酷拉皮卡，从而愤怒地找自己决斗。

“我看了家里那台计算机留下的资料，就像窝金擅长破坏防火墙，派克诺妲擅长修复数据，西索最擅长的是……伪造数据。”库洛洛撕开上衣，好让酷拉皮卡更清楚地看到，锁链真真切切地刺入了他的血肉，他说的每一个字都带着诚恳，“我没有入侵过卢克森基地的电力系统。”

原来，流星计划失败之后，参与计划的科学家一部分成了斯嘉丽计划的主导者，笃信人类能创造出更优秀更温和的超人类，另一部分则成了反对基因改造计划的极端分子，坚持超人类只会带来灾难。斯嘉丽计划的公开引发了诸多争议，但是好处也有：可以更直接地获得支持，吸纳人才，出了事也不至于像流星计划那样不了了之。说到底，这都是国家之间的博弈。流星计划是几个同盟国暗地里的试水，而将斯嘉丽计划搬上台面，则是它们对另外国家的正式摊牌：要么加入它们，在它们的主导下抓住生机；要么死磕到底，另寻出路。后者的典型代表就是卡金王族，他们向来坚信自己拥有最优秀、最应被流传下去的基因，不愿承认超人类的优越性，因而同反对者们一拍即合，构成了剿灭卢克森基地的主要势力。

“都是顶尖的科学家，一方仍潜心研究，另一方却只需要想方设法阻挠对面的进展，结果可想而知。”

卢克森基地的电力系统根本不需要幻影旅团出手，就被反对者们攻克了。

库洛洛重新靠近酷拉皮卡，这一次，金发青年没有回避，而是小心翼翼地伸手，把刺入男人心脏的锁链拔了出来。他眼里的愧色藏都藏不住，库洛洛趁势将手伸进酷拉皮卡衣服底下，享受肌肤滑嫩的触感。

酷拉皮卡的脑子一片混乱，被信息素捕获又释放后的心有余悸、知晓两情相悦后的欣喜若狂、得知真相后的如释重负和误解伤害库洛洛的愧疚难当杂糅在一起，让他胸口溢满了纠结的喜与悲。库洛洛的双手揪着他的乳突，轻轻拉扯，他也只是颤抖着承受，不敢推拒对方。

“对不起，酷拉皮卡，让你受伤了。”男人又一次道歉，同时俯下身去，沿着青年的胸口一路吻到双腿之间。他伸出舌尖，舔舐酷拉皮卡的穴口，柔软的舌苔蹭过刚才被他暴力蹂躏的表面，尝到了淡淡的血腥味。

医生和大多数中产阶级一样，家里用的是超声波清洗，没有可用作清理的水。男人于是从床头的容器中取出几颗水球，毫不吝啬地将饮用水资源用在了酷拉皮卡的伤处。

金发青年挣扎起来，脸上一片通红。

“你受伤了，需要清洗。”库洛洛说着，不容抗拒地将水球轻轻往里推送。淡水包膜承受不住压力，在入口处挤压破裂，淅沥地冲刷着伤口，携带体液和血丝一并流淌到床单上。

酷拉皮卡靠在床头，拿手背盖住眼睑，不愿去看让他面红耳赤的画面。库洛洛连推了几颗水球，把他的下体弄得濡湿一片。一想到这是在别人的家里，弄脏了别人的床铺，他就难掩羞涩的情绪，双腿颤个不停。

库洛洛安慰似的吻了吻他的耳垂，说道：“我解释完了，接下来是不是轮到你了？”

“我没有……”酷拉皮卡连声音都是颤颤悠悠的，听上去有些可怜，“没有被标记，那是合成的信息素……”

库洛洛无声地笑起来，握着对方覆盖眼睛的双手，将它们按在青年耳侧。酷拉皮卡睁大了眼，流露出转瞬即逝的惊惶。童年经历让他对自己的眼睛分外敏感，总害怕这双眼透露出太多讯息。所以此刻，哪怕戴着黑色隐形，他仍觉得自己整颗心都被眼睛赤裸裸地曝光了。

“如此说来，”库洛洛看进酷拉皮卡眼里，视线缠绵，“我们可以结为伴侣了，是吗？”

他的视线和声音都有着浓烈的抚慰作用，酷拉皮卡很快恢复了镇定，勾起嘴角回应道：“这还用问吗？”

库洛洛拥抱住他，而他也回抱住男人。一种奇异的感觉蔓延全身，比肉欲的满足更让人充实。

那是灵魂的结缔。


	6. Chapter 6

酷拉皮卡悄悄发出的信息引起了轩然大波，各国都开始抓紧研制戴森球，甚至有国家率先宣布球体已经在制造过程中。

“接下来的事你就不用担心了。”库洛洛关闭新闻，将手中的红酒递给酷拉皮卡。回到丢卡利翁后，男人奢侈的作风变本加厉，不仅拆封了珍藏已久的美酒，还邀请酷拉皮卡共洗盆浴。

酷拉皮卡当然拒绝了。他舒适地窝在沙发里，接过酒杯浅啜一口，“西索怎么办？他如果再来找你，你打算跟他决斗吗？”

“当然不了。”库洛洛的笑容有些促狭，“能对付他的人不在这儿，在揍敌客家。我已经把西索黑进你好友电脑的证据交给了他的大哥伊路米，西索估计几年内都没空来找我们麻烦了。”

酷拉皮卡回忆了一下深度弟控伊路米的样子，觉得库洛洛这一招真是太阴险了，同时又忍不住想为这以其人之道还治其人之身的手段鼓掌。他明智地不去过问善治的情况，不愿无关紧要的人成为他俩的分歧。

“别管别人的事了，”库洛洛搂住酷拉皮卡，两人的酒杯自然而然碰撞在一起，发出清脆的喜悦的响声，“接下来，该为你的发情期做准备了。”

酷拉皮卡的解酒能力和他的智力一样卓绝，但是此刻，他的脸颊粉扑扑的，一副十足微醺的模样，看得库洛洛很是眼馋。

“我已经准备好了地方，起码这一周不会有人来打扰我们。”

“我们得先说好，”酷拉皮卡放下酒杯，坐直了身子，面向库洛洛，“目前为止，我还没有要孩子的打算。”

“但是，”库洛洛歪了歪头，再度展现出令酷拉皮卡心肝胆一起发颤的孩子气来，“你就不好奇我们的孩子会是什么样吗？你知道虹膜颜色是两种黑色素的比例决定的，你们窟卢塔人的眼睛黑色素本来就少，情绪激动时还会与肾上腺素形成拮抗，真黑素急剧降低，虹膜变成红色。那如果我们的孩子随我，是黑眼睛，他的真黑素水平还能下降到这么低吗？还是说黑眼睛的后代激动时虹膜会变成其他色彩……”

“打住，库洛洛。”酷拉皮卡有些哭笑不得，“别把我们的孩子当做实验对象。”

库洛洛也放下杯子，他把酷拉皮卡抱起来，让青年面对面坐到自己腿上。“我们的孩子。”他高兴地重复，随即埋在酷拉皮卡颈侧一下下啄吻对方，“所以你以后还是打算要孩子的。”

“以后的事以后再说，”酷拉皮卡捧着他的脸，给了他一道清香甜美的吻，“现在，难道不该关注眼前最重要的事吗？”这个吻的滋味如同芸香科的植物果实，在唇齿间留下经久不散的诱人香气。库洛洛舔了舔嘴角，回吻对方：“遵命，我的夫人。”

他就着这个姿势，托着酷拉皮卡的双臀把人抱了起来，朝准备好的房间走去。金发青年趴在他肩头，淘气地把玩对方形状特殊的耳坠，绕过鬓发摩挲对方的耳垂，心里感叹这么一个冷硬的人，发丝和皮肤却如此柔软。

发情热出现得自然而然，两人纠缠在一起，倒到库洛洛精心挑选的柔软大床上。男人内心的欲望早已露出獠牙，动作却极尽温柔，连脱衣服的行动都像是朝圣。

酷拉皮卡之前一直靠抑制剂度过发情期，柯特的药失效后，他理应找Alpha实实在在地解决需求，可他又打了雷欧力给的药，进一步把身体逼到了极限。

现在，吞下避孕药后的Omega彻底抛开枷锁，如同初次盛放的花朵，那么肆无忌惮，那么淋漓尽致。他在库洛洛身下，被男人浓郁的Alpha气息压迫得双腿颤颤。如果气味能够具现化出形态，这间房应该已经被开满木槿花的雪松占据了。

后穴的水不知浪费地流个不停，很快在床单上晕出深色的一滩。酷拉皮卡对此惊诧而羞赧，只好佯装镇定地搂住库洛洛，不让男人发现自己的情动。

库洛洛也不戳穿，笑着依从了他。窟卢塔是改良后的种族，情绪直白，不擅伪装，不论酷拉皮卡多想表现得多处变不惊，他对内心的遮掩在男人眼里都拙劣得可爱。

那日被库洛洛塞往身后的水球都化作现在在酷拉皮卡腹腔中涌动的欲望，纤薄外膜经不起刺探，破碎得轻而易举。生理渴求没了边界的限制，放肆地溢出来，聚成他腿间的一汪春池。

粘腻的后穴昭示着青年已经做好准备，库洛洛不再忍耐，挺身进入伴侣的身体。他怀抱梦寐以求的温柔乡，用自己的气息钩缠对方。酷拉皮卡被顶得发出了微弱的气声，彻底臣服在男人霸道的气味下。

几下快速的抽插之后，库洛洛找准他的敏感点，开始缓慢而用力地研磨。两只手游走在酷拉皮卡全身，像是巡视领地的帝王。酷拉皮卡浅浅的抽气逐渐变成粗重的喘吸，他的眼睛和他的身下一样，兜着柔软的水，简直要淌出来。Omega秀气的阴茎已经立了起来，不时磨蹭在库洛洛充满力量感的腹部，划下一道道水痕。

“库洛洛……”青年开口的声音软软糯糯，带着些求饶的意味。

浓情蜜意的温存终于被原始的本性撕裂，库洛洛猛然离开酷拉皮卡的身体，把人翻了个身，又从后面狠狠捅入。他大力地抽送，每一下都狠狠擦过酷拉皮卡的前列腺。青年受不了这样的刺激，只好把脸埋在双臂之间，防止泄露出过多娇喘呻吟。壁肉颤抖着绞紧了库洛洛的性器，温热的体液冲刷着铃口，令男人无比欢畅。

掐着青年窄腰的双手来到了对方胸前，拨弄着小巧的乳尖。酷拉皮卡扬起上身，想要躲避男人的抚弄，库洛洛却趁机往前一顶，将阴茎送到更深的地方。性器顶端撞上了甬道尽头的软肉，酷拉皮卡只觉得浑身通了电一般，酥酥麻麻，四肢都不再受控制。他发出了第一声并非气声的呻吟，尾音妖娆地拐个弯，倒刺一样钩进库洛洛心里。

库洛洛加大了力道，手上毫不留情地揉捏酷拉皮卡的前胸，身下猛烈撞击那片能令人疯狂的软肉。酷拉皮卡被男人顶撞得浑身痉挛，陌生的感觉让他恐惧又让他欲罢不能，他哭叫出来，往前想要逃离这吞没一切的快感。库洛洛预料到他的意图，迅速俯下身，咬住他的后颈。清凉的信息素灌入体内，瞬间掌控了酷拉皮卡。上下两重的刺激让青年丧失神智，阴茎跳动着喷射出一股浊液。

“看来你还不够熟悉你的身体。”库洛洛含着酷拉皮卡的皮肉，声音里透出笑意，下达的却是宛如神谕的命令，“打开它，酷拉皮卡。”

酷拉皮卡无法抵挡，几下就被库洛洛冲开了生殖腔。敏感的内腔蠕动着包裹库洛洛的顶端，让男人舒服地哼出声。他开始在酷拉皮卡的生殖腔内耸动，为对方送去排山倒海的感官轰炸。

“库洛洛！呜……够了，库洛洛！”酷拉皮卡开始恳求对方，但是他的Alpha才刚完全支配他的身体，怎么可能轻易放过。

乳尖已经被男人揉得充血发红，酷拉皮卡觉得胸口胀胀的，库洛洛的指腹每刮过一次，他就不受控制地扭动身体，连带着内壁也紧密地收缩，只想沉沦在这狂野的肉欲中。

“我来帮你多了解你的身体。”库洛洛说话时候的热气吹进酷拉皮卡耳朵，敏感的青年立刻颤抖得更加厉害，“这里，”男人的手指坏心眼地顶着乳突中央，那里原本有一道小孔，因为乳头充血而隐秘难寻，现在被库洛洛挤压着，微微张开了一些，“等你怀上我的孩子，奶水就会从这里出来。”

这明明是很正常的生理过程，每个孕期Omega都会经历的。酷拉皮卡少年时期还曾泰然自若地阅读关于Omega的生理知识，这会却在库洛洛的现场指导下羞涩得不成样子。

“还有这里，”库洛洛的双手挪到酷拉皮卡前胸两侧，一道用力把青年单薄的胸部往中间挤，“怀孕的时候也会大起来。”

库洛洛的话好似某种咒语，让酷拉皮卡觉得自己现在就是一头怀了孕的母兽，缀着一双肿大的胸，被自己的配偶挤进生殖腔，反反复复地侵占。

他那无人抚慰的性器随着库洛洛的撞击小幅度晃动着，顶端流出的清液一直淌到了床单上，牵扯出将断未断的一道细丝。后穴也跟着涌出一股又一股甜腻的体液，在男人进出之间淅淅沥沥往下淌。

见库洛洛仍旧没有熄火的意思，酷拉皮卡声音都带出了哭腔：“我不行了，库洛洛……我……”

库洛洛没让他说下去，而是不容拒绝地掰过青年的下颌，与他缠吻到一起。男人加快了速度，一只手从青年的胸口游历到双腿之间，展开极富技巧的搓弄。圆润濡湿的顶端被拇指挤出了更多液体，男人还不知怜惜地继续压榨。

“怎么不行了，嗯？”库洛洛贴着酷拉皮卡的耳廓开口，同时指尖用力，狠狠刮过冠状沟，“在你射不出来之前，都是行的。”

青年尖叫着射了出来。他睁大迷离的双眼，已经听不清对方到底在说什么。灼热的气息炙烤着他，让那些话语在传播过程中被高温烤化，无法被大脑理解。他只能下意识地发出呜呜声，扭动腰胯，既像要逃离，又像是迎合。

冲撞了几十下之后，库洛洛的性器前端迅速膨胀起来，牢牢卡在了生殖腔内。酷拉皮卡已经连哭的力气都没有，他的阴茎挣扎着吐出一小股精水，之后就只能任由对方将大量精液洒在自己体内。这一过程持续了很久，等到结消下去的时候，他的小腹都微微隆起了。

库洛洛把酷拉皮卡翻了个身，含着水哺给对方。

“你身体的水分流失得太多，需要及时补充。”男人将手掌盖在酷拉皮卡的腹部，对彻底标记自己的Omega一事志得意满，“先不清洗了，一会发情热还会上来，我们还得继续。”

酷拉皮卡没来得及提出反对意见，就重新被情欲席卷了。

他吃了几年的抑制剂，这次发情期爆发得异常凶猛，整整一个礼拜，除了睡觉时间，两人基本都在换着体位交缠。等这段缠绵的日子终于过去时，酷拉皮卡已经和外面的世界脱节了——新闻头条的位置不再是戴森球的最新进展，而是丢卡利翁的富豪们决定人工降雨庆贺新年。

不知不觉竟然都已经到了除夕。末日年代，人们早已无法根据气温的变化去憧憬年末，月份的差别不过是暴露在空气里的一块肉多久能被烤熟的差异。人类从出生起就没见过降水，雨雪都是资料片里的幻景，真实世界里从来只有日渐灭绝的植物和不断下降的海平面。水资源太珍贵了，连权贵们都未曾想过有生之年竟然能目睹降雨。

墙头的新闻画面里，整个太阳系都在沸腾。仍在地球的人们虽然无法直击降水，却也充盈了希望，脸上洋溢出绝处逢生的喜悦。而这场狂欢幕后最大的功臣只是静静坐在荧幕前，受场面感染而勾勒出微笑。

库洛洛进门的时候见到的就是这样一副惊艳绝伦的景象：青年的笑容被荧幕光线打亮，白瓷一样反射着柔光。那笑容充满人情味，填补了库洛洛缺失的部分。从酷拉皮卡眼里，库洛洛看到对地球深深的依恋。

酷拉皮卡热爱自己的家乡，父慈子孝的窟卢塔留给了他无限美好的童年回忆，所以当他失去复仇的支撑，完成前先辈遗愿就成了至关重要的精神动力。现在，他完成了使命。人类在戴森球上的进展一日千里，或许很快，侵吞虚空的红巨星就会逐渐收缩为温度更低、寿命更长的红矮星。到时候，地球不必再受高温炙烤，人类也不必再惶惶不可终日。

那一刻，库洛洛感受到了太阳系的美好——或者说，是有金发青年在的太阳系的美好。如果酷拉皮卡执意要留在这里，他会毫不犹豫将星际殖民的计划留给其他蜘蛛。

外面传来礼花的声响，库洛洛透过变得透明的墙面，看到繁华夜空绽放出烟火。酷拉皮卡在绚烂的火光中回过头，微笑着冲他打招呼。

“新年快乐，库洛洛。”

“新年快乐，酷拉皮卡。”

库洛洛俯身轻吻酷拉皮卡的额头。礼花渐歇，外面传来只能在资料片中欣赏到的雨声，滴沥一整个太阳系的希望与延续。

那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。

 

—END—


End file.
